


Люблю, люблю, люблю

by SkyMusic



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Songfic, narrated not in chronological order
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Когда мир обрушится в океан, прервётся Цикл, настанет новая эра и жизнь изменится навсегда. Но останутся воспоминания, которым под силу сплотить людей, оказавшихся очень далеко друг от друга. А ещё, в сердцах друзей будет жить надежда, что когда-нибудь они увидятся вновь.





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Основой для фанфика послужила песня Avalanch City "Love love love". И, хотя в ней поётся о влюблённой паре, строчки из припева приобретают в рассказе более обширный смысл. Ведь сердце может шептать "люблю" не только возлюбленному, но и родителям, братьям, сёстрам, детям, близким друзьям, или домашним питомцам. Она безгранична, словно космос.
> 
> Саундтрек  
> Главная тема: Avalanche City - love love love  
> Tracey Chattaway - Letting Go  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnLV5RDVkRo  
> Tracey Chattaway - Nightsky  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DSeZji2x-Y  
> Mattia Cupelli - Lullaby  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H6CUWsOPXA
> 
> Иллюстрации  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/1069ac32356bc4fdbf5e20586990dc10/tumblr_om4evqmUZs1svgxe9o2_1280.jpg (арт к игре)  
> Гэдди без очков:   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/3e8e175e2c9f338bfe51527bfab677b8/tumblr_ov5rs3dG1L1wqmsppo5_r1_500.png  
> http://gabe14limbs.tumblr.com/post/159401427029/i-love-drawing-eyes-so-i-have-the-headcanon-that
> 
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167482996004/illustrations-for-my-owlboy-fanfic-chapter-1

      Солнце плыло по яркому голубому куполу в зенит, теперь непривычно далёкое и не столь жаркое, как раньше – оно, скорее, напоминало солнечный зайчик, оставшийся от себя прежнего. Время клонилось к полудню, заставляя деревья отбрасывать длинные косые тени на луг и косогор, на самом краю которого, между ними, сидел зябко ёжащийся Гэдди, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что он и небесное светило уже никогда не станут ближе друг другу. Но эта мысль была не единственной, занимающей его – десятки их зарождались каждую минуту, и парень старался не концентрироваться ни на одной другой лишь по причине приносимых ими неприятных ощущений. Его раздумья категорически не желали обращаться на позитивную сторону, и от всё более сгущающейся в подсознании мрачности, на красивом острове цветущих персиковых деревьев, где справа плескалось и урчало, точно кит, манящее всевозможными удовольствиями летнее море, а с неба лились потоки пламенной и нежной любви богини Солнца, становилось ещё холоднее. Гэдди заботило даже не то, что он пережил двое суток назад – а подобное, уж поверьте мне, не каждый человек сможет вообразить в самых смелых фантазиях, не то, что выбраться живым и невредимым. И в наименьшей степени он переживал сейчас за судьбу мира, который, рано ли поздно, неизбежно подвергнется изменениям - стоит только новым законам природы установить полную власть над каждым из его осколков. Тогда, по факту, реальность, охватывающая двадцать два года жизни молодого человека, элементарно перестанет существовать. Хотя что, казалось бы, в нашей вселенной можно сравнить с незыблемостью и упорядоченностью окружающего мира твоей родной маленькой планеты?   
      Гэдди не хотелось думать о том, что случилось с друзьями после высвобождения всей энергии Анти – Гекса, не говоря уже об Отусе, на ком все его чувства неизменно фокусировались до давящей боли где-то глубоко в сердце, словно туда упал целый остров; настойчиво игнорируя пожелания хозяина отдалиться от них. Ощущая в себе пустоту, которой никогда не было, наполненную тьмой душевного страдания и тоски, даже бывший военный механик испытывал перед ней страх, но совершенно иной, нежели от реальных опасностей, угрожавших ему на протяжении всего путешествия. Он боялся остаться совершенно один и, как не пытался, не мог прийти к окончательному выводу, кого злой рок отнял у него: лучшего друга, младшего брата, или собственного сына. Кроме этого совёнка, не было на свете другого такого же существа, кому солдатское сердце с готовностью отдаст каждую частичку своей любви, привязанности и заботы.   
      Гэдди не собирался бежать от правды, заключающейся в том, что если он не узнает, где его боевые товарищи и что с ними, то не сможет спокойно спать. Или жить. Но в данный момент парень не имел никакой возможности продолжить поиски, и вынужденно ожидал, пока ему самому станет лучше.   
      Послышались шаги, и девушка в сиреневом платье, с каскадом тёмных волос до пояса, опустилась подле него на траву. Заглянув в обеспокоенное лицо избранного ею на роль значительно более важную, чем просто друг, Мандолина успокаивающе приобняла Гэдди за плечи. Дымчато-голубые глаза напротив – в тон хрустальных браслетов, обхвативших её запястья, - едва ли не первые и единственные за последние годы, способные раз и навсегда убедить его, что в жестоком к изгоям и чудакам мире он - тот самый человек, по-прежнему кому-то очень дорогой и нужный. Сильнее похожие эмоции излучал лишь взгляд Отуса.   
      И, боги, сколь многим готов он был пожертвовать за каждое такое мгновение! Своим благополучием, жизнью, отношением окружающих. Сражаться, словно лев и защищать, словно коршун.   
      - Не переживай, Гэдди мы найдём их, - ясным солнечным лучиком улыбнулась девушка.   
      - Ты уверена, что на острове больше никого нет?  
      - Да, я проверила все уголки, как только мой дом приземлился поблизости. Здесь только мы с тобой. Но я почти уверена, что у меня где-то есть переговорное устройство, которое оставил один солдат на случай новой атаки пиратов. Если хотя бы одно работает у кого-то ещё, мы сможем выйти на связь! Кстати, как ты? – Мандолина поправила бинт у него на голове. По крайней мере, сегодня белая ткань не пропиталась кровью, а герой юной певицы смог выйти на улицу.   
      - Лучше, чем сегодня утром. Спасибо, Мэнди, что ты вытащила меня из воды. Если честно, я вообще не умею плавать, - Гэдди смутился – не слишком хорошее признание для солдата.  
      - Ничего страшного.  
       Девушка припомнила, как вышла за порог своего дома, едва переставшего ощутимо парить в воздухе, при этом трястись и сквозь свист ураганного ветра со стремительным ускорением двигаться вниз, заставляя дрожать стёкла в окнах. И хозяйку, изо всех сил обхватившую бортик на площадке второго этажа, где располагалась спальня. Удара обо что-либо твёрдое девушка не почувствовала, но её маленький островок, определённо, застыл в пространстве; хотелось надеяться, потому что уже достиг «точки назначения». Вначале Мандолина не заметила особых изменений пейзажа, сразу же устремив взгляд к лазурному небу, ведь опасность всегда появлялась оттуда. Огромный воздушный океан, распростёршийся под уровнем островов и занимающий пространство в несколько раз больше, чем его зеркальное отражение над парящими землями, оставался совершенно пустым и чистым в течение сотен лет. Опускающиеся ниже допустимой точки пиратские корабли рисковали не справиться с гравитацией и быть утянутыми под толщу бесконечной воды. Кости монстров, прикрепляемые ими на обшивку дредноутов, чтобы улучшить обтекаемость и увеличить скорость передвижения в атмосфере, не помогут выбраться из ловушки планеты и смерчей, регулярно разрезающих её сапфировое «тело» - так говорил Профессор. Да и какой им смысл бороздить просторы вдали от поселений, где невозможно разжиться ресурсами или повергнуть в ужас и трепет местное население? Нижний океан никогда не таил в себе злого умысла, а вот из верхнего могло прилететь всё, что угодно.   
      Но небеса выглядели безмятежными, не считая отдалённого шума - на границе горизонта продолжали падать острова и небольшие континенты. Мандолине понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осознать всю суть невероятного произошедшего – она оказалась на планете, древнейшей родине своих предков.   
      Участок суши с её садом, узловатым ягодным деревом, посаженным ещё, когда бабушка была маленькой, - по-прежнему тянущимся зелёной макушкой к солнцу, с усердием цветущим и плодоносящим каждый год, - опустился на песчаную косу рядом с более крупным островом, очевидно, сохранившуюся со времён старого мира. На том берегу шумела роща, словно окутанная молочно-розовыми облаками нежных лепестков. Слева возвышались холмы, напоминающие волны лазурно-изумрудных оттенков. Вдоль края тянулся полумесяц золотого пляжа, соединённый с косой узкой полосой песка. Невообразимые по своим масштабам водные просторы то тут, то там поблёскивали серебристыми гребнями, как космос яркими звёздами и всполохами млечного пути. Весь мир вокруг напоминал новую галактику, рождённую из пепла предыдущей.  
      Но девушке не хватило времени насладиться безмерной красотой – практически сразу в поле зрения Мандолины попал странно выделяющийся на фоне искристой синей воды объект, отделенный от острова несколькими метрами спокойного океана. Присмотревшись, она ахнула, узнав куртку Гэдди и, не раздумывая, прыгнула вниз прямо с невысокого откоса, даже не вспоминая о том, что отец учил дочку плавать в горячем источнике, достававшем восьмилетней девочке до подбородка.   
  
       - Ты настоящий герой, Гэдди! Ты столько сделал для нас всех, преодолел все испытания. Как бы Вэлли обошлась без тебя?! Могу я тебя отблагодарить? Пожалуйста? - Её лицо озарила улыбка, она наклонилась и чмокнула в его щёку. Парень принял отчаянную попытку изобразить невозмутимость и гордое выражение в духе «Благодарю, я знаю. Героизм – это моё призвание», но кончики его остроконечных ушей предательски заалели.   
  
  


_Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way,_   
_Well, you and me, we'd run away_   
_To be wherever our adventure waits,_   
_And time would be a distant memory,_   
_Nobody could tell us to stay,_   
_Well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen you happy_   
_When you came my way._

  
  
  
  
      Девушка претворилась, что не заметила, и положила голову ему на плечо.   
      - Ты знаешь, мне здесь нравится. Я не возражаю против того, чтобы остаться жить на этом острове.   
  
  
  
  
      - Куда мы направляемся, ты знаешь, Твиг? – Проскрипел в сумерках старческий голос, похожий на звук трущихся друг о друга сухих веток.   
       - Я ориентируюсь на шум моря, пап; он выведет нас к берегу, откуда проще привлечь внимание и позвать на помощь, если кто-то проплывёт мимо.  
      - Вот именно, если, - приглушённо хмыкнул Роланд. – Каковы наши шансы не упасть в десятках километров от прочих островов, не затонуть в волнах, или не быть съеденными каким-нибудь морским гадом, из любопытства выплывшим поглазеть на метеоритный дождь? Где, наконец, гарантия, что мы – не единственные выжившие во всей этой передряги?   
       - Ну-ка, подожди минутку. Я обращусь к моим экстрасенсорным способностям и рассмотрю повнимательнее, сколько новых испытаний готовит нам судьба, - Твиг прикрыл глаза и глубокомысленно замычал, призывая неведомые потусторонние силы. – Вот незадача, они уехали в отпуск в связи с концом света. Само собой, я ничего не знаю, братец, не задавай глупых вопросов! Тем не менее, могу утверждать, что если уж такие хрупкие существа, как мы, палочники, выжили, то и у остальных всё хорошо. А с морским гадом я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, поверь мне.   
       Твиг с сожалением покосился на свой потрёпанный обстоятельствами, чрезвычайно близкими к апокалипсису, паучий костюм – любимая одёжка принимала деятельное участие во многих подвигах, но в подобное её ещё не втягивали. Парень уже мысленно извинился за все моменты неподобающего обращения, и принёс слова благодарности за смягчённое падение, когда он летел из мезосферы сквозь еловый бор головой вниз. Папе и брату повезло не в пример больше – они спрятались в винном погребе, как только на улице начало твориться нечто непонятное, и потому заметили проломивший крышу приличный булыжник только тогда, когда появился Твиг и вывел их оттуда. В целом, отец и сын явно неплохо провели время, озаботившись проблемами вселенной исключительно в момент столкновения с апокалиптическим безобразием, после чего оба они задали младшему члену семьи один и тот же вопрос: «А что это здесь случилось? Опят ты попал в переделку, Твиг?» Палочнику – паучку пришлось сознаться: он тоже приложил все четыре руки к мировому хаосу, и занимался этим весьма активно, причём в славной компании. На что отец усмехнулся, а Роланд покачал головой, добавив: «Я как чувствовал - неуёмная энергия моего братца станет вечным двигателем для конца света». В результате, Твиг обиделся на него и отказался разговаривать, проронив первые слова только сейчас, три часа спустя от того момента, как они с сожалением покинули разрушенный дом, в котором прожило не одно поколение палочников. Папа сожалел сильнее всех (в том числе из-за драгоценного содержимого погреба), братьям пришлось уводить его практически силой, и даже в глубине души мало надеясь на возвращение – ещё неизвестно, что станет с островом.  
       Группа была вынуждена двигаться наискосок через лес, чтобы выйти к краю острова и уже там обдумать пути выхода из положения. Могучие ели шумели от ветра, в разы превышающего порывы, певшие им суровую северную колыбельную на небесах. Некоторых исполинов сломали обрушившиеся с вышины, подобно каре неведомого бога, камни и куски гор – давно поросших лесом огромных метеоритов. Завалы приходилось обходить, или перелезать через них, удлиняя и без того неблизкий путь. Радовало одно – климат планеты значительно теплее близкорасположенной мезосферы, поэтому риск замёрзнуть, подобно бедному младшему брату одного из друзей Отуса, палочникам не грозило.   
       «Где же ты сейчас, маленький Отус?..»  
       Твиг отчаянно мотнул головой: придаваться унынию и скорби сейчас - самое последнее дело, ему предстояло спасти собственную семью, приложить к этому весь оставшийся запас сил, хотя он чрезвычайно устал и был по-настоящему напуган происходящим. Не каждому выпадает пережить такое в шестнадцать лет.  
       «Прости меня» - палочник всё равно выразил сожаление небесному пространству у себя над головой.   
       Синева оставшегося в недостижимой дали воздушного океана излучала умиротворяющую безмятежность из таинственных глубин своего космического бархата, расцвеченного алмазными звёздами. Твиг любил рассматривать их даже, когда был совсем крошечным, и мама выносила его на прогулку к заснеженной опушке. Завернув сына в одеяльце, Нэя крепко прижимала его к груди, и тихим, ласковым голосом рассказывала что-то про созвездия, планеты и галактики, но что именно, Твиг, конечно же, не мог запомнить в столь юном возрасте. И мама тоже пела ему колыбельные.  
       «Ну, вот, опять»  
       - Э, сына, ты чего это? – Чутко уловив настроение своего ребёнка, престарелый палочник попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. Он сидел на спине младшего, крепко держась всеми шестью конечностями и даже усиками – для пущей безопасности.   
       - Всё нормально, пап. Просто в глаз что-то попало.  
  
       - Превосходно, мы пришли. Дальше что? – Задал резонный вопрос Роланд, когда вся семья оказалась на скалистом побережье. Внизу серые валы неприветливо лизали подножия гор, подобно голодным морским чудовищам.   
       Очевидно, к отцу тоже пришла похожая ассоциация, стоило ему издалека взглянуть на воду. Пожилой палочник передёрнул худыми плечами верхней пары рук, напоминающими тростниковые стебельки, и произнёс:  
       - Вот, что, ребята, я по такому морю даже на хорошем плоту не поплыву – недоброе оно сегодня. Сердится на всех: «Потревожили, взволновали, разбудили, а теперь ещё и плыть хотите? Ну, я вам сейчас устрою весёлую жизнь!»   
       - Прямо, как ты, пап, - усмехнулся потихоньку приходящий в себя Твиг.   
       - Выходит, мы застряли? – Спросил старший брат. – Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь вышлет за нами пиратский корабль, или прилетят совы с подмогой, - он осёкся, озабоченно и пристально посмотрел на Твига, но тот не сконцентрировал своё внимание на неприятной теме.   
      - Значит, будем думать, - развёл руками младший. – В конце концов, я могу сплавать один, найду кого-нибудь, и вернусь за вами. Пап, слезай, пожалуйста.  
       - Ох, жалко, ты такой мягонький и тёпленький, Твиг. У тебя на спине спать хорошо.   
       - Если мы за это время не затонем, - вздохнул Роланд. По всей видимости, после внезапного и печального расставания с поднимающим настроение напитком и тёплым домом, его пробило на пессимизм.   
       - Ты ведь у нас самый умный, так включи мозги! – Скрипнул зубами братик на невозмутимого старшего. Вот ведь та еще зануда.   
       - О! Я вспомнил! Мальчики, мы спасены!! – Радостно хлопнул себя по лбу старик.  
       - Говори скорее! – Воскликнули они в один голос.  
      - Рация, которую я умыкнул у пиратов из под носа! Не знаю, как она работает, и ни разу не использовал, но если разберёмся, можно будет связаться хоть с кем-то. Когда-то видел, похожие использовали солдаты Адвента.  
       - И где же она? – Осторожно уточнил Роланд.  
       Старик удивлённо воззрился на него:  
       - Дома, конечно, в тумбочке возле кровати. А ты думал, Рони, я её с собой повсюду таскаю? Мы так быстро собрались и ушли, что я даже не вспомнил про неё.   
      Губы Твига невольно расплылись в улыбке, хотя в ней улавливалась нотка нервности. Второй палочник застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью – точь-в-точь, как Азио когда-то. Должно быть, на просторах парящих земель данный жест нес в себе сакральный смысл.   
       - Ждите меня здесь, оба. Никуда не уходите и не делайте ничего лишнего, - велел Роланд. – Скоро вернусь.  
      - Фонарик не забудь, а то заблудишься ещё, чего доброго, - напутствовал Твиг, передавая означенный предмет.   
       - Ладно, пап, давай, что ли, костёр разведём, чтобы не замёрзнуть, - проговорил младший палочник, проводив взглядом брата, бегущего в тёмную чащу, и дождавшись, когда его огонёк скроет поворот заметённой снегом тропинки. – Надеюсь, сбор дров Роланд не относит к «лишним делам». 


	2. Глава вторая

      - Мэнди, она работает! Кто-то поймал наш сигнал! Но источник, по всей видимости, очень далеко, поэтому слышны только помехи. Нужно подняться вон на тот высокий холм.  
       Ребята бросились вверх по склону, оскальзываясь на влажной траве, помогая друг другу подняться на уступы и ужасно боясь, что связавшийся с ними человек посчитает свою попытку неудачной и отключится. Гэдди подтолкнул девушку на верхушку холма; Мандолина забегала по лугу, откуда открывался чудесный вид на темно-синий океан, зелёные и серые холмики островов и купол бесконечного неба. Но у молодых людей совершенно не было времени созерцать природу.  
       - Гэдди, я ничего не могу сделать! Она просто жужжит, а звука нет, - расстроилась девушка, - наверное, здесь не достаточно высоко.  
       - Подожди, давай попробуем вот так.  
       Мандолина внезапно почувствовала, что её поднимают в воздух, и тихонько ойкнула. Держа девушку на вытянутых над головой руках, Гэдди осторожно взобрался на один из больших камней, разбросанных по холму. Конструкция получилась высокой, но достаточно устойчивой.  
       - Эй, есть кто живой? Отзовитесь! – Прохрипели в трубке.   
       - Да, да! Это Мандолина из Вэлли, мы с Гэдди застряли на острове.  
       Голос прошамкал нечто невнятное, явно обращаясь к собеседнику рядом с собой, затем попросил передать трубку её спутнику. Мэнди опустила руку, прикладывая рацию к его уху.   
       - Братан, это Твиг! Где вы сейчас? Все целы? Нашего Мезоса оттуда не видно, такого с белыми ледниками?   
       - Привет! Нас тут только двое, но всё хорошо. Где Альфонс и что случилось с Отусом, - Гэдди проглотил подкативший к горлу комок, - я не знаю. И нет, ничего, даже отдалённо похожего на заснеженные горы, поблизости нет. Можешь описать, какие острова у вас поблизости – вдруг мы не так уж далеко друг от друга?  
       Несколько минут ушло на объяснения, попытки узнать как можно больше подробностей и разобраться, соответствуют ли друг другу пейзажи, окружающие каждого из собеседников. В итоге, выяснилось, что, по крайней мере, один остров с высокими шпилями серого камня, виднеющийся справа от Гэдди, совпадает со сбивчивым рассказом Твига.   
       - Ждите нас, мы скоро будем, - попрощался парень и, уже переведя взгляд на Мандолину, добавил, - вопрос только в том, как нам туда добраться? - Он задумчиво поскрёб макушку.   
       - Да уж, история. Хотели вызвать кого-нибудь себе на помощь, а теперь самим нужно спасать, - развела руками Мэнди, и медленно гляделась по сторонам, в надежде найти подсказку, как им быть.  
       Гэдди, тем временем, искал лучший спуск с холма, поскольку лазурно-зелёный склон был довольно крутым – залезть на него в порыве радости и воодушевления оказалось намного легче, чем теперь, стоя и смотря на крутизну и ту же самую высоту, но уже из прямо противоположной точки, думать о движении вертикально вниз. Ни в коем случае нельзя назвать Гэдди трусишкой – парень готов был развинтить и стереть в железную стружку Мольсторма голыми руками, когда злобный пират напал на маленького совёнка. Но сейчас, в совершенно иных обстоятельствах, не угрожающих чьей-либо жизни, новоизбранному герою не хотелось чересчур сильно рисковать здоровьем.   
       - Смотри, Мэнди, там что-то движется по воде. И даже с кем-то… К нам плывёт лодка! - Сообщил он с немалым удивлением и радостью.   
       После чего, едва успев расслышать восторженный девичий крик «Папа нас нашёл!», Гэдди лишился почвы под ногами – в буквальном и переносном смысле, поскольку ему, в самом деле, стало не на чем стоять, а сердце незамедлительно, на всякий случай, убежало в пятки. Девушка утянула парня за собой, крепко схватив его за руку, и они вместе скатились по траве, как по ледяной горке.   
       Похожая на гондолу деревянная ладья с резным узором на бортах, незнакомым жителям Вэлли, причалила на мелководье. На её носу стоял мужчина, достаточно пожилой, худой и загорелый, чем-то похожий на любителя жарких источников из деревни, но гребцу, явно, довелось пожить много дольше на этом свете. Ещё больше сходства между ними добавляла набедренная повязка. Соломенная остроконечная шляпа скрывала его лицо, оставив на свету лишь кончик седой бородки. Мужчина воткнул длинный шест, которым он толкал судно по пути сюда, в песок, остановил транспорт и всмотрелся в дали персикового острова. Его пассажиром был знаменитый барабанщик из Вэлли по имени Бомбо, которого ребята заприметили ещё с холма – отец Мандолины. Гребец собрался на платформу островка с домиком, чтобы проверить, кто в нём есть; Гэдди и Мэнди не заставили себя ждать, выбежав на «рог» золотистого песчаного полумесяца. До лодки они добрались растрёпанные, мокрые с ног до головы, с запутавшимися в волосах травинками, но их глаза светились абсолютным счастьем, а ладони крепко держались друг за друга.   
       - Здравствуйте! Привет, пап! Мы вас немножечко заждались.   
  
  


_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_

  
  
  
  
       - А, ребята, с прибытием! Добрались наконец-то, - престарелый палочник восседал на плоском камушке с умиротворением буддистского монаха - подогнув под себя ноги и сложив их в позу лотоса. Удивительно, как ему это удавалось в столь преклонном возрасте.   
       С каждым днём тёплая атмосфера планеты оказывала всё большее влияние на упавшие в её объятия осколки суши, изменяя их в соответствии со своими усмотрениями, и Мезос постепенно возвращался к прежнему образу жизни. Альпийским лугам, долгожданной, но такой короткой весной наполняющимся цветением необычайных растений. Не скованным вечными льдами таёжным лесам, словно бы выточенным из малахита, где через некоторое время появятся животные, водившиеся здесь в далёком прошлом. И многоступенчатым водопадам – великанам, обрушивающимся с вершин с рёвом тысячи горных львов. Снег таял, унося с собой запах свежести, а ручейки сбегали в океан.  
       - Как раз вовремя вы прибыли. А то у нас уже горы петь начинают – того и гляди, со дня на день лавины сходить начнут. Побудем где-нибудь в спокойном месте, а через пару лет вернёмся на древнюю землю рода палочников.   
       Мужчины поздоровались за руки – все, кроме гребца с южного архипелага, пожелавшего остаться в лодке до отплытия. Жители небесных земель редко наведывались в дикую родину аборигенов, поэтому никто из присутствующих не мог понять, откуда он прибыл, пока тот не рассказал сам. Роланд галантно поцеловал луку леди Мандолины (в душе сожалея, что их не четыре, как у него), вызвав бурю невысказанных эмоций у Гэдди, которые легко читались на его возмущённом лице.   
       - Мы тут очень даже нескучно провели время, пока вас дожидались, - старичок улыбнулся, - вначале Рони немножечко заблудился на обратной дороге к нашему дому, куда я попросил его сходить за рацией, а Твиг отправился его искать. Потом Рони нашёл меня, но младший так и не вернулся, хотя начало светать; и он ушёл следом. Дальше пропали оба, и когда я уж было, подумал, что без моей помощи не обойтись, дети вернулись с совершенно противоположной стороны, а не оттуда, куда они уходили. Твигги, почему-то, выглядел расстроенным, но не захотел ничего рассказывать. Только в полголоса попросил Роланда не приходить больше на то место, где они встретились.   
       Твиг ушёл час назад – обещал принести нам чего-нибудь пожевать, но судя по тому, сколько времени его нет, решил опять наведаться в таинственное местечко. Думаю, скоро вернётся, он ведь знает, что вы приедете.   
       - Что ж, сыграем! – Объявил Бомбо, раскладывая свои барабаны на хрупкий снежный наст. – Горы далеко, они не будут возражать. Пусть это будет наша прощальная песня для них.  
       Гэдди с Мандолиной сели поближе друг к другу, обнимаясь уже не так робко, как сегодня утром. В такой приятной близости солдат и девушка провели всю дорогу до Мезоса. А мелодия ритма лилась и лилась, рождая эхо, хрустальным звуком звенящее среди серебряных снегов, что напоминали облака, присевшие на минутку отдохнуть, словно нахохлившиеся призрачные птицы. И десятки похожих на них пушистых и светлых облаков плыли в недосягаемой теперь небесной вышине, одаренные золотыми одеждами богини Солнца – знаком её нежной материнской любви. Каждый из присутствующих готов был отдать многое, чтобы суметь опять воспарить над землёй, лететь, отдавшись на волю ветра, ощутить глубину синевы и голубизны, простёршейся верх и вниз. Той, что сделала планету круглым кусочком неба посреди нескончаемой холодной тьмы; вратами в иной мир. Но сегодня одна лишь музыка осуществит их мечту, совсем недавно бывшую реальностью. Когда-нибудь люди научатся строить летающий транспорт и парящие города; возможно даже, совы помогут им в этом. Но прежде весь их потерявший опору мир придётся отстраивать заново…  
       Кажется, горы плакали прозрачной капелью в унисон с печальными думами собравшихся людей. Каждый сожалел о чём-то своём, что в прежней жизни было для него дороже всего, и радовался чему-то новому. Но Гэдди страдал сильнее всех – его крылья, как кусочек души - самый важный и жизненно необходимый, - отняли навсегда. Он даже не успел попрощаться. И эта горечь разлуки произрастала не из утраты умения летать, а чего-то намного более значимого.   
       Реальность грозила окраситься в серые, неестественные оттенки боли и одиночества, как тогда, после ужасающей войны в Адвенте. Механики умеют чинить многое, но завести сломанные сердца им не под силу, даже свои собственные. Только любовь продолжала поддерживать свет в опасно затухающем маяке, что всегда вёл Гэдди по жизни.   
       - Эй, привет, - раздался над ухом тихий голос Твига. Его мордочка выглядела расстроено, – У меня к тебе просьба, братан. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое на что посмотрел.   
  
  
  
       - Это здесь, - палочник дошёл по своим следам до места, где их цепочка обрывались, и спрыгнул вниз с занесённого снегом холма – до сердца тайги таяние ещё не добралось.  
       В небольшой низине, среди сломанных стволов лежал непонятный объект, припорошенный снегом, возле которого Твиг неподвижно застыл, почему-то склонив голову. В душе Гэдди шевельнулось неприятное чувство, хотя он и не понял, в связи с чем оно возникло. Кое-как спустившись по крутому склону, парень подошёл… и тут же ему невыносимо захотелось зажмуриться и кинуться из леса прочь, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этого жуткого места. На промёрзшей земле лежало тело Альфонса со следами царапин и вмятинами – он явно падал с большой высоты, ударяясь о неровный бок горы и сломав несколько толстых веток. Охваченные ужасом и смятением молодые люди своими глазами увидели, что их лучший друг и верный боевой товарищ превратился в груду безжизненного обледеневшего металла, который никогда больше не обратится к ним в своей изысканно вежливой манере, не протянет руку помощи в трудную минуту. Круглый корпус из тёмного металла отбрасывал на снег редкие неясные блики, словно упавшая с небес маленькая луна...   
       Гэдди снял шапку, закрыл лицо руками и отвернулся. Из его горла не вырвалось ни звука, даже, если бы он очень сильно захотел. Все слёзы - настоящие, или всего лишь привидевшиеся во сне, он уже пролил в первую ночь после своего падения с немыслимой высоты. Не ощущая ничего, лишь их, тепло рук Мандолины и накатывающую волнами головную боль.  
       - Ты же механик, - каждая буква, слово за словом, неподъемными глыбами падала в его душу, мешая лёгким вбирать в себя морозный воздух, - неужели ты не сможешь его починить? Прошу тебя, я не могу его здесь бросить…  
       Твиг неожиданно всхлипнул, тоненько и очень тихо; переводя плач на тон всё ниже и ниже, наконец, обратив звуки в едва различимое поскуливание. Как щенок, которого кто-то осмелился ударить.   
      Подавив дрожь в коленях, Гэдди приблизился к Альфонсу, счистил снег и внимательно осмотрел тело поверженного пирата. По правде сказать, парень не знал, что делать – он никогда не чинил совиные машины, даже представить не мог, что представится подобный шанс.   
       Где можно достать детали по образцу тех, что делались девять сотен лет назад? Тем более, в мире, за один день перевёрнутом с ног на голову. Помнит ли хоть кто-то из ныне живущих, как те машины функционировали, из чего были собраны? Разве что сами пираты, но, после гибели Мольсторма, вся многотысячная команда вскоре начнёт постепенно развалится, в прямом и переносном смысле: автоматоны не предназначены для автономного существования, им нужен хозяин. Их ждёт судьба Альфонса, но процесс растянется на несколько лет, что ещё более трагично.   
       От осознания этого становилось грустно, не смотря на все беды и горести, причинённые пиратским игом. От рук Мольсторма погибли родители Отуса, он сам и Адвент… но, наверное, чем дольше ты живёшь в период военных действий, и невольно ощущаешь каждый день человеческую боль, тем быстрее учишься ценить жизнь, понимать крайне сложные мотивы взаимоотношений окружающих. А самое главное - прощать.  
       Гэдди не знал даже, какой источник энергии совы использовали для роботов. Вот если бы у них оказалась Реликвия, давшая капитану немыслимую силу, тогда, может быть…  
      - Хорошо, Твиг, - тяжело вздохнул механик, поднимаясь. - Я не в праве что-либо обещать тебе, но я попробую. Постараюсь сделать всё, от меня зависящее. Давай отнесём его наверх, нам пора отплывать.  
  


_Oh, it's seems awfully far for us to find at all,_   
_Oh, all this years will wash away and_   
_We'll be claimed but we'll have nothing more,_   
_Well I can say there'll come another day_   
_Where money and time will fall,_   
_And on our hands, our wrinkles understand_   
_We never really wanted more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек  
> Встреча: Really Slow Motion - Restoring Hope  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cYL9kxxSZUA  
> Гибель Альфонса: Mattia Cupelli - Waves  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jbtel9K6fVY  
> Mattia Cupelli - Love & Loss  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6qcPBN7O3JY  
> Lights & Motion - All The Way  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah_61Ws1lbI
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167551881794/illustrations-for-my-owlboy-fanfic-chapter-2


	3. Глава третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек  
> Вторая основная тема и тема приключения: Avalanche City - Ends in the ocean  
> "Просто сон?": Akira Kosemura - Light Dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTZrgpPPQzc  
> Really Slow Motion - You Will Be This Legend  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPbvYOYsJ_0  
> Колыбельная для Твига и Отуса: Nolween Leroy - Song of the sea  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uen59x1NBRs  
> Перерождение: Really Slow Motion - The Birth Of A Soul  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4dJKmwQtbg  
> "Здравствуй, друг": Owl City - Here's hope  
> Phil Lober - We Rule The World  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzNEG0SKXcg  
> Tracey Chattaway - Forever  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBYKqvDK8d8  
> Tracey Chattaway - Love Is Here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyxKftJszJA  
> Keke Palmer - We are
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> Леттия: https://deadperson626.tumblr.com/post/159263000792/light  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167413228414/drxgonfly-ready-to-go-by-roberto-aldrovandi  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167555957264/illustrations-for-my-owlboy-fanfic-chapter-3

       Отус не знал, что с ним происходит, но, по какой-то причине, он не боялся. Может быть, из-за мягкого и тёплого белоснежного света, просачивающегося сквозь бархатную тьму – в точности, как лучи, стремящиеся ранним утром скользнуть к тебе под одеяло. Когда ты уже открыл глаза, но всё равно завернулся с головой и продолжаешь тихо лежать, предаваясь несбыточным мечтам о том, что наставник забыл сегодня о тренировках. А значит, не придёт тебя будить громким суровым голосом, от которого становится не по себе. Или потому, что голос этот, полностью изменившийся и столь чуждый, успокаивал совёнка в таком реальном сне, обещая: «В созданном нами мире всегда есть второй шанс». Отус до сих пор спал, хотя до его ушей, казалось, снаружи доносились какие-то звуки.   
       Где это – «снаружи»? Разве существуют другие места, кроме успокаивающей темноты, похожей на расцвеченную лунными тропинками ночь? Отус не мог понять, иного мира для него не существовало. Пускай сквозь тёплое сонное отчуждение он, время от времени, пытался вернуться к тому, что, как ему казалось, он забыл.   
       Воспоминания мальчика сохранили только одно мгновение, когда произошло нечто особенное, а затем весь его мир обратился в свет – чистый, белый, внеземной, но и не посланный небом. Нежно окутавший Отуса, излечивший его кровоточащие раны и забравший с собой, продолжая шептать успокаивающие слова на своём непонятном, тягучем, словно мёд, языке.   
       Отуса погрузили в воду, и он уже не мог ни слышать, ни ощущать, ни испытывать эмоции – внешний мир покинул его, пожелав удачи на прощание, а ветер грустно махнул рукой, попросив не стирать из памяти. Совёнок помнил лишь о нём, словно бы по-прежнему летящем рядом и дружески треплющем бурые пёрышки. Так делал ещё кто-то, чей голос всегда вселял в Отуса радость - даже, когда ему было очень грустно. В присутствие этого человека, на лице мальчика неизменно появлялась улыбка: он часто рассказывал ему смешные, интересные истории, играл с ним, и мог его обнять так, как это в последний раз сделал учитель.   
       На фоне тишины, где-то на грани слышимости, звучало море – знакомый шум лежащей в кармане витой раковины. Именно сейчас, как никогда, щедрый подарок моря, своей древностью превосходящего весь мир, ощущался самой дорогой и желанной вещью на свете. И глубоко внутри мальчик знал, что есть тот, кто тянется с такой же невысказанной любовью к нему, как он – к этим воспоминаниям, сохранённым внутри хрупкого перламутра.   
       Отус парил, казалось, внутри широкого туннеля, расправив крылья; но не они несли его, а свет и тьма, сочетающиеся в едином потоке. Наполняя лёгкие, вместе с ароматом невидимых цветов, и принося это таинственное серебристое сияние куда-то вглубь его тела. Прежде реальность была белой, теперь она сменилась самыми разными оттенками чёрного – Отус мог отличить их друг от друга, даже не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал цвета, словно бы слившись с ними в единое целое. Краски космоса, краски вселенной. Их живую красоту не сможет оценить тот, кто никогда их не видел. Но их нельзя рассмотреть глазами, только почувствовать, понять, услышать, как они зовут вкрадчивыми голосами океанских сирен. Словно музыка, которую играет ветер, когда ты в свободном полёте пересекаешь небо от края и до края, а сердце продолжает биться только потому, что крылья совершают новый взмах за спиной.   
       Реальность Отуса несла в себе намного больше оттенков, чем могло показаться, хотя она состояла из одних теней. Льдинки замёрзшего света падали к совёнку на ладони, растворяясь и оставляя шлейф из тысячи искр. Словно бы где-то в вышине незримые морские создания роняли слезинки, одну за другой, слушая поющую раковину.   
       Подобное он уже видел в лесу, засыпанном снегом. И слышал на бескрайней зелёной равнине, колышущейся морем полевых цветов.  
       В душе Отуса шевельнулся странный огонёк: нечто живое и тёплое. Стремительно двигавшееся раньше, но сейчас заботливо укутанное в покрывала изо льда и снега, космических ветров и ночных всполохов падающих звёзд. Навеки защищённое от жестокого мира, как все те сокровища океана, что природа тысячелетиями хранит в сапфирово-синих глубинах планеты.   
       Голос одной из сирен выделился на фоне остальных и стал громче. Она обращалась к Отусу по имени – высокая красивая женщина-сова в белых одеждах, похожих на мантии статуй, воздевших руки в молитве у Совиного Храма. Её светло-кремовое оперение нарисовало ореол золотистых бликов вокруг фигуры, словно бы с небес сошла богиня Луны.   
       Леттия – так её звали в Вэлли шесть лет назад, когда они все ещё жили вместе.  
      Огонь стал ярче луны, горячее согревающей темноты, начал жечь грудь изнутри, пробуждая эхо биения сердца в неприкосновенной тишине. Всего пара цветных картин возникла в сознании Отуса, словно бы с холстов сдёрнули чёрную материю; и каждый миг он стремился удержать на пределе своих сил – мальчику захотелось непременно вспомнить каждый элемент того, что ночь спрятала от него. Все слова, все образы, все мысли и переживания, выгравированные в маленьком сердце навсегда.  
       «Мама» - прошептал Отус, открывая глаза и протягивая руки к силуэту, очерченному акварельными штрихами на фоне белизны. Но реальность вновь превратилась в свет, затопивший всё вокруг.  
       В прохладных сумерках раздался первый глубокий вдох.  
  
       Вначале перед ним предстал маленький кусочек неба, обведённый неровной рамкой сводов пещеры, с краёв которой вовнутрь свешивались вьющиеся растения. Мягкие знакомые облака, похожие на пышные снежные шапки, проплывали по ту сторону окошка в большой незнакомый мир. Отус жаждал присоединиться к ним, но где-то внутри него жило осознание, что летать он больше не сможет. До поры, до времени.   
       Совёнок перевёл взгляд на золотой цветок, выросший, как ему показалось, из того самого огонька прямо у него на груди. Но крупный лотос, чьи прозрачные лепестки просвечивали янтарными прожилками, оказался всего лишь одним из многих распустившихся бутонов - алых, белых и подобных ему оттенков, колышущихся на зеркальных волнах неглубокого подземного озера. Из-за проникающего в полость горы солнца, вода цвела мелкой ряской, и Отус оказался испачкан ею с ног до головы, потому что вынырнул со дна пару минут назад; но сам он этого не заметил. Определённо, в некоторой степени он напоминал совиную русалку.   
       Ведущий в пещеру туннель поворачивал за угол и терялся где-то среди гулких подземных лабиринтов, наполненных звенящей капелью, сталактитами, шумом ветра, пролетающего через многочисленные проломы, и писком мелких, прячущихся в темноте крылатых существ. Практически потерянный Отусом мир за пределами темноты вновь обрёл свои очертания, поглощённый волшебством спокойствия и тишины, словно бы во вселенной не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Озеро застыло в хрустальной неподвижности, листья растений едва покачивались, загораживая солнечные лучи и разбрасывая танцующие блики в залитой сумерками пещере, а где-то между небом и землёй звенели стрекозы. Единственным элементом пейзажа, нарушившим идиллию, стала лимонная бабочка, выпорхнувшая откуда-то, чтобы описать несколько замысловатых траекторий перед мордочкой Отуса, а затем совершить желанное восхождение в небо.   
       После всего пережитого, собраться с мыслями оказалось не так-то просто, однако события, сами собой, начали понемногу стираться из памяти и чем дальше, тем сильнее Отусу казалось, что грандиозное, рождающее в душе трепет приключение ему всего-навсего приснилось. Отчётливо запомнились лишь голоса говоривших с ним во сне людей, и яркий золотой свет – как если бы солнце было чашей, разбившейся и выплеснувшей всё свое сияние на него. Осматривая своё тело, Отус словно бы видел его впервые, но не мог найти ответа, почему так странно себя чувствует.   
       Неужели что-то в нём успело до такой степени измениться за время сна?  
  
      Под сводами пещеры разнеслось гулкое шлёпанье по воде, и у входа появилась пестрая компания из шести человек, промокшая и сильно взволнованная. Полярная сова в немного испачканном и помятом клетчатом плаще, палочник без костюма паука (за пределами Мезоса оказалось намного жарче, чем он думал), его старший брат, девушка и парень лет двадцати. Они громко разговаривали, пускаясь в объяснения, показывая на разветвлённые ходы подземного лабиринта. Парень в зелёной одежде заглянул в сумерки наполненного водой зала, заметил в круге падающего света странный силуэт… и его лицо непередаваемо изменилось. Другие молодые люди дружно повернулись в ту же сторону.   
  
       Если радость и счастье можно возвести в степень, то Гэдди, определённо, достиг высшей среди возможных, практически запредельной. Дыхание его прервалось вместе с биением сердца, тело отказалось слушаться. У Мандолины появился не лишённый оснований повод обеспокоиться душевным здоровьем своего героя: после всех перенесённых потрясений, то, что происходило сейчас, было намного хуже тягот войны: когда ты практически смирился со смертью друга, он неожиданно предстаёт перед тобой – это не каждый выдержит.   
       Парень сделал несколько несмелых шагов, замирая при каждом движении, словно опасаясь, что его друг вот-вот исчезнет, подобно миражу в пустыне. Но так не могло продолжаться долго. Гэдди кинулся вперёд, в погоне за этой, как ему казалось, невозможной, неосуществимой иллюзией. Спотыкаясь о камни, провалившись по колено в особо глубоком месте, он моментально пересёк пещеру и приблизился к Отусу, внимательно следившему за его действиями. Но в карих глазах совёнка невозможно было прочесть ни единой эмоции, они оставались прозрачными и чистыми, как горное озеро - он словно не узнал лучшего друга. Гэдди остановился, настороженно склонившись к нему, не решаясь заговорить первым и не зная, как поступить. Потом всё же присел рядом; две пары глаз оказались друг напротив друга. Парень несмело, но совершенно искренне улыбнулся:  
       - Здравствуй, дружище. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я за тебя переживал и сколько искал! С тобой всё хорошо, Отус?  
       Взгляд Отуса осветился внутренним сиянием золотых звёзд, когда этот голос назвал его по имени; и воспоминания неожиданно нахлынули на совёнка. А спокойная галактика прекрасного мира вокруг превратилась в цветные брызги праздничного фейерверка. Совёнок ответил ему улыбкой, раскинув руки для объятий, и уткнулся лбом своему названному старшему брату в плечо.   
       «Разумеется. Теперь, когда мы снова все вместе, особенно. Я соскучился по тебе. Спасибо, что ты вернулся, Гэдди».   
  
  


_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
  
_And all the life about to go is in my mind,_   
_Cause all the loudest voices in the world whenever I..._

  
  
  
  
       Мужчины сидели на берегу, дожидаясь, когда дети вернуться из пещеры. Бомбо задумчиво постукивал по своим барабанам, размышляя, не сменить ли ему репертуар, поскольку все прежние песни посвящались небу и миру, который существовал тогда – на прошлой неделе. Дедушка-палочник с наслаждением грел свой хитиновый панцирь на солнышке, по которому за пятьдесят лет он успел ой, как соскучиться. Когда Мезос только начал зарастать ледниками, уплывая из голубой дали в объятия вечной ночи, он и Нэя были ещё юными и беззаботными стрекочущими насекомыми. Как Роланд и Твиг сейчас. О мыслях лодочника, не посчитавшего нужным называть своё имя, никто ничего не знал – абориген неподвижно, как и в прошлый раз, замер на носу челна, облокотившись на шест.   
       Дрейфуя в синих волнах, куда глаза глядят, и безуспешно пытаясь выйти с кем-нибудь на связь, компания выплыла к небольшому островку, где совершенно случайно заметила спящего под пальмой Солуса, в обнимку с древним совиным гримуаром из библиотеки – третьим томом «Книги Ноктэ». Совёнок долго не мог прийти в себя, когда его с трудом разбудили взволнованные жертвы апокалипсиса, и рассказал, что спасение из взорванной Анти-Гексом космической цитадели прошло без его участия. Некоторым образом, Солус очнулся уже в полёте, в нескольких метрах над океаном. Пришлось приземлиться на первый попавшийся участок суши, поскольку его плащ сильно пострадал, да и сам спаситель планеты чувствовал себя не лучше. И даже сейчас, по прошествии трёх дней, подросток выглядел неважно.   
       Планируя по широкой дуге в поисках пристанища, Солус видел маленькую блестящую искру, упавшую в отдалении прямо на высокую гору. Ученик Стрикса предположил, что это могла быть Реликвия, не истратившая последние капли энергии, а оставлять артефакты разбросанными по планете ему не хотелось. Объект древнейшей истории и религиозный атрибут, как - никак, хотя ни малейшей опасности они уже не представляют. В процессе объяснений начитанного совёнка, Гэдди вспомнил о светящемся ореоле вокруг тела Отуса, которое дали ему Реликвии. Их неведомая сила могла бы вылечить его: парень воочию наблюдал, как бездыханный друг садится, дрожа от боли - стальными иглами страдания пронзая его собственное сердце, - ползёт к тотему, а затем встаёт. Если бы Анти – Гекс не вытянул магию обратно, всё могло получиться. Поэтому Гэдди больше не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме поездки к той горе. Безвозвратно утраченная надежда возродилась в нём с новой силой, заставляя луч зажженного ею маяка пронзить темноту.   
       Что ж, она и вправду умирает последней. Или наделяет тебя бессмертием.  
  
  


_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
_I heard your heart say_   
_Love, love, love_   
  
_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_   
_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_   
_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_

  
  
  
  
       В тёмном проёме пещеры появился бегущий Гэдди с Отусом на плечах, следом за ними – Твиг, скачущий, как кролик, на всех шести конечностях сразу, и счастливая Мандолина. Замыкал профессию Роланд, на чьё плечо опёрся медленно шагающий Солус.   
  
       Отус, может быть, и не умел разговаривать по-человечески, но это не помешало ему обратиться к языку сов более древнему, генетически заложенному в подсознании их расы – у него прекрасно получались очаровательные совиные звуки; и выражение его лица рассказывало обо всех эмоциях красноречивее любых слов. Вот и сейчас, совёнок сидел, свернувшись в пушистый клубочек на плечах друга, что-то ухая ему на ухо и прижимаясь к нему, словно тот мог опять уйти. Но этого никогда не случится.   
       Мчащиеся с моря порывы ветра, пропитанного солью, ароматом неведомых растений и духом неведомых миров, которые только и ждут часа, когда новые искатели приключений посетят их, пробудили в молодом небесном воине желание летать, как прежде – гордо, красиво и свободно. И пускай это не были его собственные крылья; любовь близких может поднять тебя выше, чем что-либо.   
       Гравитация планеты – не проблема, если твоя душа продолжает жить в небесах.  
  
       Молодые люди, совы и палочники приблизились к лодке; их всеобщая радость немного омрачилась обликом большого робота, неподвижно лежащего посреди неё. Пёрышки Отуса грустно поникли; он посмотрел на Гэдди, который только вздохнул и развёл руками. Потом сел рядом с падшим товарищем, опустив свою маленькую ладонь в его широкую холодную руку.   
       Последние искры золотого сияния покинули тело Отуса, окончательно рассеяв ореол, что излучали его пестрые шоколадно-кремовые пёрышки. Лучики словно бы прочертили на них какой-то рисунок; теперь же он исчез, зато в глубине механического корпуса послышалось глухое размеренное жужжание приведённых в движение шестерёнок.   
       - Но ведь этого же не может быть! – Гэдди второй раз за день сильно изменился в лице, опускаясь коленями на дно ладьи. – Наверное, мне всё это снится, - неуверенно проговорил он, пока другие застыли в немом удивлении, и прислушался к ровному ходу вновь запущенного механизма, похожего на огромные сложные часы на башне Адвента. – Чтобы кто-то запустил машину сов одним прикосновением! Противоречит любым законам механики, которую я изучал три года.   
       Все присутствующие в полной мере прониклись величием момента, на собственном опыте убедившись, какой запредельной силой обладало величайшее из совиных творений. Похоже, Древние сумели достичь бессмертия, к которому столь велико было их стремление, что оно стало дороже жизни. Но совы не успели осознать своё грандиозное открытие и не воспользовались его плодами.   
       «Гэдди, если бы хоть что-то оказалось невозможным, наша непобедимая команда уже никогда не собралась вместе», - улыбнулся Отус. – «И, мне кажется, меня одного вполне достаточно, чтобы доказать, что чудеса случаются. Разве нет?»   
       - Что ж, мне нужно проверить его механизмы, убедиться, что все они целы. Но, насколько я могу судить, исходя из своих знаний, эта система сама себя наладит, когда включится полностью. Через пару часов Альфонс очнётся.  
       - Гэдди, я слышу твой голос! Ответь, пожалуйста, - донёсся из рации голос Азио. – И Отус, сделай милость, не сопи в трубку, когда взрослые разговаривают – ты мешаешь.   
      Пёрышки на загривке совёнка встопорщились, но скорее не от испуга – хотя в прежние времена голос учителя чаще всего вызывал у него именно это чувство, - а от радостного возбуждения. 


	4. Глава четвёртая

      - Жутко даже представить, как мама с папой рассердятся, когда узнают, что я едва не уничтожил весь мир. И, в результате, сам чуть не пострадал; хотя это, пожалуй, не имело бы значения, если бы не Отус. А ещё скрыл ото всех грядущую катастрофу, - пожаловался Солус, когда разговор был окончен, и все приготовились к отплытию. – А уж что учитель Стрикс со мной за это сделает… - ушки совёнка совсем поникли и прильнули к голове.   
      Он съёжился, и из высокого тринадцатилетнего подростка превратился в обиженный клубочек чёрно-белых перьев.   
      - Ты хотел всех спасти и прекрасно бы справился, если бы мы всё правильно поняли и не помешали. Не переживай, братан! - Твиг хлопнул его по плечам двумя лапами.   
– Всегда так получается, когда торопишься – можно перепутать, кто герой, а кто злодей. И что вообще происходит, не разобраться. А взрослые были слишком заняты пиратами, чтобы беспокоиться о более глобальных проблемах. Но они же нам помогли: не будь Мольстёрм занят нашей армией, он появился бы раньше, помешав тебе принести Реликвии в Совиную Башню, или прочесть заклинание. Тогда вообще ничего бы не получилось, - он задорно улыбнулся, но потом как-то поник усиками, помолчал и добавил. - Все равно, хочу извиниться перед тобой, Солус, и Отусом, потому что это же из-за нас вы оказались в большой опасности.   
       - Да уж, взрослые дяди вмешались, куда им не следовало, и всё испортили, - вступил в разговор Гэдди, отвлёкшись от шестерёнок Альфонса, в хитросплетение которых он проник, сняв переднюю металлическую панель на корпусе. Надеясь, что тонкая натура автоматона не будет чересчур обижена, если к моменту пробуждения его не успеют собрать обратно. – А ведь я был первым, кто опустился до беспочвенных обвинений.  
       Воспоминания о случившемся с Отусом в башне снова встали комом в горле у парня, но печалиться теперь не имело смысла. Тем более, когда любопытная пушистая мордочка щекотала перьями его ухо, желая заглянуть через плечо.  
       «Мне бы когда-нибудь научиться чинить роботов, Гэдди! Особенно совиных. Может быть, разобравшись в их технологиях, мы сможем найти и разгадать другие секреты. Гекс, наверняка, не единственная удивительная машина»   
       В памяти Отуса, в отличие от Гэдди, «знакомство» с Анти-Гексом оставило лишь приятный момент возникновения тёплого золотого сияния и маминого лица, поэтому встречи с новыми механизмами своих предков он не боялся. Да и что уж настолько опасное может случиться после «конца света»?   
       - У тебя ещё будет такая возможность, Отус, но прежде тебе нужно подрасти. Видишь, что получилось, когда совёнок без спроса попробовал освоить магию, - Гэдди перешёл на шепот, кивнув на Солуса. – Но не сомневайся, из тебя получится классный механик. Когда мы будем пристраивать тебя в школу по этому направлению, так и скажи: что ты не только видел совиную машину в действии, но и запустил её, а потом спас мир и прервал Цикл – всё согласно предсказанию древнего, упомянувшего тебя в своём послании.  
       «Ты думаешь, он прервался?»  
       - Боюсь, мы ничего не узнаем до той поры, пока кто-нибудь не откроет тайну, что же на самом деле случилось.  
       - Солус, мы тебя в обиду не дадим! Пусть больших дядь… и, ладно уж, одного героя-паучка считают виноватыми, а ты – молодец, тебя нужно наградить за подвиги, вместе с Отусом. Ну, а вообще, мы втроём тоже, в итоге, помогли, поэтому можете в героической летописи и о нас пару строчек чиркнуть. Правда, ребята?   
       - Спасибо. Награда, это, конечно, громко сказано, но вот от проставленных автоматом зачётов я бы не отказался, - улыбнулся полярный совёнок.   
  
  
      - Какая радость, мы приехали! Мне до смерти надоело балансировать в этом утлом судёнышке, как обезьянке на канате.  
      Твиг выпрыгнул на берег, не заметив сурового взгляда паромщика, которого пострадавшие от обрушения мира попросили о помощи в поисках выживших. Мужчина ничего не ответил, но, похоже, даже будучи выходцем из южных и относительно не развитых земель, где разговаривали на своём языке, всё равно понял, как нелестно отозвались о его корабле. Впрочем, в недостаточно комфортных условиях водной прогулки виноват был не он, а тот факт, что в лодку не предполагалось сажать девять человек сразу. Основное пространство заняли отец Мандолины со своими неизменными барабанами, и спящий – насколько такое понятие применимо к роботам, - Альфонс.   
       Компания оказалась на причале, сколоченном из разномастных дощечек, не совпадающих по длине и ширине; поблизости волны качали несколько кораблей, похожих на пиратские парусники. Но вместо роботов по их палубам сновали люди и другие существа парящих островов. Вдоль берега, на некотором отдалении от воды, низкие склоны холмов усыпали, точно выросшими после дождя грибы, приземистые округлые домики: явно возведённые по одному чертежу, но из всего того материала, что удалось собрать после обрушения мира. И прежде, чем вопрос «Каким образом можно столько всего построить за три дня?» посетил сознание каждого из присутствующих, перед ними промаршировал, чеканя шаг, словно на параде, отряд до боли знакомых роботов…   
      Отус испуганно пискнул, попятился и юркнул за спину Гэдди и Мандолины: хотя механические солдаты несли уже не мушкеты, а обыкновенные бревна, после встречи с Мольстормом, последние, чего совёнку хотелось бы, так это оказаться рядом с функционирующим пиратом. Кроме Альфонса, разумеется.   
      Однако автоматоны выглядели безобидно и занимались мирными повседневными заботами, что добавляло пейзажу некоторой идиллии. Кто-то латал крышу, кто-то копал колодец, группа роботов невдалеке расчищала площадку под новое строительство. Жители городка не боялись близкого контакта с недавними кровожадными разбойниками, совершавшими авианалёты на их поселения. Они общались с разумными роботами, как с людьми, давали механическим помощникам задания, которые те послушно выполняли, и работали рука об руку. Их отношения напоминали взаимопонимание, возникшее с первых дней между Отусом, Гэдди и Альфонсом – автоматоны признали островитян своими хозяевами, однако те воспринимали их, как равных себе. Древние совы, по всей видимости, не одобряли подобный подход и, должно быть, одни лишь дети под присмотром «робо-нянь» считали тех своими друзьями, а не рабами и бессловесными машинами.   
       Об этом как-то рассказал Альфонс, после чего Твиг начал в шутку называть его папуля-робот. Но старший из друзей и не думал обижаться, более чем довольный своим новым статусом и обретённым жизненным призванием - заботиться о лицах младшего и старшего школьного возраста, для чего, собственно, и был создан совами. Неизвестно, как Гэдди воспринял бы подобный расклад вещей, узнай он всю правду – парень-то считал себя вполне самостоятельной взрослой личностью, отслужившей даже в армии. Однако сам Альфонс, более чем вероятно, после инцидента у парового котла пиратского дредноута не мог согласиться с этим утверждением. Но исключительное воспитание не позволяло автоматону высказать мысли подобного рода вслух.   
       Впрочем, учитывая возраст всей команды, более правильным следовало считать имя робот – дедушка.   
  
       Через некоторое время после сборки, с завода новенького автоматона, прошедшего некоторые поведенческие и механические тесты, отправили в одну из семей – приглядывать за совенком чуть старше Отуса. И Альфонс со всей возможной любовью, которую создатель постарался вложить в железное сердце с клапанами и пружинами, растил своего подопечного на протяжении многих лет, пока занятые наукой родители не могли уделить сыну достаточно внимания. А потом детей и внуков своего хозяина. Большее количество приятных воспоминаний, к сожалению, стёрлось из неумолимо стареющей памяти робота, но эти моменты остались с ним на всю жизнь. Затем грянула война, за ней другая, третья, и весь мир погрузился в хаос на двадцать с половиной лет - тот промежуток времени, пока совы не построили Анти – Гекс. Последнее молодое поколение из горячо любимой семьи Альфонса отправилось сражаться за свой народ. И многие из них не вернулись.   
  
       Из прошлой жизни, единственным греющим душу воспоминанием для Альфонса оставалась дружба с Дирком: только он, из всех пиратов, согласился принять его идеалы, желание не вступать в битву напрямую, а искать другие пути. Прочие считали это дефектом, ошибкой, совершённой при программировании сознания; не имея представления, что среди собратьев есть те, кому не суждено сложить свою голову на поле брани. Команда вела себя достаточно агрессивно по отношению к «неисправной» модели, которая может стать угрозой безукоризненному выполнению поставленных перед ними задач. Да и Мольсторм не нуждался в роботах, не способных достигнуть уровня профессиональных убийц – ведь первоначальный создатель велел ему, - не напрямую, но заложив соответствующую программу, - вести беспроигрышную войну.   
       Вполне возможно, сохранением своей жизни и присвоением высокого чина Альфонс был обязан именно своему верному товарищу. Он никогда не знал наверняка, поскольку Дирк действовал чётко в соответствии собственным планам, порой не совпадавшим с приказами капитана, и его мотивы оставались тайной за семью печатями даже для лучшего друга.   
       Но часто думал об этом; особенно сейчас, когда они шли, с любопытством рассматривая строящийся портовый город. А сопровождающий новоприбывших молодой филин рассказывал, как жизнь на планете зарождается вновь на обломках прежней цивилизации: о том, чего они успели достигнуть за прошедшее время, и каковы планы светлого будущего. Кто-то погиб в момент падения материков, но остальные народы, поселения, города и животные благополучно пережили тяжёлое путешествие к поверхности, поэтому сейчас поводов тревожиться за свою жизнь у них стало гораздо меньше – ведь самое трудное осталось позади. Руан утолил и любопытство окружающих относительно роботов, сказав, что в первый день небольшая группа спасшихся прибыла на этот остров и увидела на мели четыре пиратских корабля. На земле и в трюмах они обнаружили саму команду, даже не прореагировавшую на людей – капитан больше не вёл их, а без главнокомандующего армия лишилась всякого смысла к существованию. Все до единой, механические совы просто остановились, будто механизм часов, лишившийся одной единственной очень важной шестерёнки.   
       Ненужный робот обречён в тишине и одиночестве ждать, пока его металл не истлеет, превратившись в ржавое кружево – это понимали даже модели, наделённые свободным сознанием, как Альфонс, Дирк и Мольсторм. Но последние, в отличие от остальных, умели мотивировать себя самостоятельно, даже когда возможность исполнять своё истинное предназначение отсутствовала.  
       Единственным, что заставило их снова включиться, оказались совы, появившиеся в поле зрения вскоре после того, как жители упавших островов принялись за обсуждение, для чего выгоднее всего использовать найденный металл. Пираты, все, как один, подчинились потомкам древнего рода, безоговорочно признав их своими властителями. И, может быть, кому-то только послышались радостные ноты в сонме металлических голосов, когда этот разговор окончился. Нет на свете такой силы, которая способна доказать, что всё, одарённое разумом и сознанием, не способно мыслить и чувствовать.   
  
       Пока слушатели удивлялись невероятным переменам, случившимся в их отсутствие, Альфонс продолжал размышлять.  
  
      В таком случае, причиной их последнего боя не на жизнь, а на смерть, вне всякого сомнения, стало не желание помочь пиратам захватить мир, а настоящая, человеческая ненависть. Разгоревшаяся в душе, которой, как наверняка считали древние совы, быть не должно. Могут ли роботы испытывать эмоции, аналогичные сотворённой природой существам? Альфонс не мог ответить, поскольку сам являлся имитацией жизни, собранной из древних, подобно миру, шестерней. Но две вещи он знал совершенно точно: неподдельную искренность в своём отчаянном желании заставить Дирка остановиться, и реальность внутренней боли, когда каждый выкрик: «Ты за всё мне заплатишь сполна, Альфонс! Ты предал нас! Ты предал меня!» поражал закалённое боями сердце.   
       Альфонсу не о чем было сожалеть, кроме этого трагичного эпизода. И он надеялся когда-нибудь целиком и полностью убедить себя, что его собственной вины в произошедшем нет. В конце концов, каждый из них выбирал, каким путём хочет пойти. Альфонс встал на путь признания своих ошибок и раскаяния, его товарищ – на путь мести и отстаивания тех жизненных принципов, правильность которых не подвергал сомнению. Оба получили то, чего они добивались, и утверждать, что это несправедливо, не имело смысла.   
       Не боевой робот с человеческой душой никогда жаждал сражаться; хотя он воевал, был вынужден участвовать в этом по принуждению. Идея взять оружие и ступить с ним на землю, чтобы навести прицел на испуганного мирного жителя, отторгалась его внутренней сущностью. И программа выстроила шаткий, болезненно искажённый барьер в его сознании, основываясь на том, что если в авианалётах ты сбрасываешь бомбы на спящие города, но не созерцаешь плоды своих деяний, то имеешь право считать себя невиновным.   
       Никто теперь не проверит, могла ли та самая защита, охраняющая человека от нападения собственноручно выстроенной машины, в самом деле, выйти из строя. Но, на протяжении девяти веков, Альфонс отчётливо выделялся на фоне других матросов более мирным и спокойным характером. Он даже завёл питомца – взял под свою опеку маленького гаука*, ослеплённую осколком бомбы, и дал её красивое имя Джуан*. Так невыразимо странно казалось найти этот живой трясущейся комочек в руинах атакованного города. И только на него робот обратил внимание среди обгоревших остовов зданий, разбитых кривыми чёрными воронками дорог и брошенных кем-то, некогда дорогих и бережно хранимых, вещей. За которыми эти люди уже никогда не смогут вернуться.   
       По узкой дорожке – «серпантину», вдоль подножия гор тянулась тоскливая серая цепочка людей и, среди замыкающих фигур Альфонс, как теперь ему чудилось, видел мальчика, похожего на Отуса, обернувшегося назад…   
  
       Робот не сразу заметил, что кто-то взял его за руку. Маленькие ладони сжали металлические пальцы, привыкшие держать мушкет и давить на курок, или на рычаги управления воздушным кораблём, но не гладить с нежностью что-то хрупкое, пушистое, источающее невыразимо приятное живое тепло вместо обжигающего жара корабельного котла.   
       Сотни лет минули с тех пор, как Альфонс последний раз смотрел в светлые глаза ребёнка, чьим другом ему суждено стать. И пока река времени несла автоматона к моменту возрождения потерянной души, на протяжении всего пути единственным существом, по-настоящему нуждавшимся в нём, была лишь Джу. А затем и она покинула его, словно обвиняя в предательстве.  
       - Рад Вас снова увидеть, господин Отус. Раз уж мы наедине, мне бы хотелось задать Вам важный вопрос. Могу ли я продолжать служить Вам, даже, если в ближайшее время мы не отправимся в новое путешествие?   
      Совёнок радостно кивнул и уткнулся мордочкой в малиновую ткань его камзола. Альфонс, сомневаясь, имеет ли право на подобную вольность без разрешения хозяина, всё же решился положить руку на плечо мальчика.   
       «Я боялся, ты не согласишься остаться»  
       - Быть среди таких прекрасных друзей - лучшее, что я мог пожелать, господин Отус. Напрасно Вы переживали.  
       Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь шелестом крон высоких синевато-бирюзовых деревьев, настолько густо усыпанных похожими на полевые колокольчики соцветиями, что они скрывали листву. Увядающие лепестки водопадом ссыпались к корням своих «домов», на вершине которых радовали глаз и благоухали всю весну, а ветер кружил их в танце и уводил за собой в дальнее странствие, непосильное даже для птиц, точно так же ныряющим в голубизну небесного и земного купола.   
       - Хорошо, что Анти-Гексу удалось исправить ошибки своих создателей. Хотя всем нам пришлось пройти тяжелейшие испытания ради этого, мы одержали блестящую победу. Я не могу передать словами свою гордость за Вас, господин Отус, и самоотверженностью всех Ваших друзей.   
       «У нас ничего бы не получилось без тебя, Альфонс! Спасибо тебе огромное»  
  
       Порой недостаточно и тысячи слов, чтобы сказать, но одним единственным взглядом можно выразить играющую в душе бесконечную гамму чувств, которую не назвать иначе, кроме как музыкой. Прекрасной мелодией. И благословение Отуса от рождения - обладать этим даром, потому в бездонных карих глазах живёт целая вселенная, сияющая и открытая для любого, кто готов внести в неё частичку своей любви.  
       - Благодарю, - бывший пират усмехнулся. – Но я, в конечном итоге, обычная машина с искусственно воссозданным разумом. Чтобы творить прекрасное, машине нужен человек... или сова, или любая другая личность. То же самое касается добрых дел. В нас, роботов, вложили механизм подчинения, и если нам прикажут сделать что-то, даже противоречащее нашему собственному мировоззрению, мы подчинимся – ведь господин или госпожа всегда правы, это не подлежит обсуждению. Потому, когда нас вёл Мольсторм, мои товарищи думали только о войне и, признаюсь, я сам поддался пагубному влиянию. Пример для подражания должен быть правильным, иначе может случиться много плохого. Когда я впервые встретил Вас, вначале моя программа дала сбой, но потом старые, правильные алгоритмы восстановились, и сразу же пришло осознание, за кем я должен следовать. Меня, как и большинство моих собратьев, построили защищать, а не уничтожать, потому сейчас мне намного приятнее наблюдать, как они работают в мире, и знать, что больше никто из них не погибнет и не станет причиной гибели.   
       «Я ни за что не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты сам не захочешь, можешь на меня рассчитывать!»   
       - Не смею сомневаться, господин Отус.   
  
  
       Набережная полнилась гуляющими, спешащими по своим делам и отдыхающими от тяжелого трудового дня горожанами. Те, кто ещё не растратил энергию, прыгали с пристани в закат, озаривший спокойные прохладные воды океана. Иные, постарше, предпочитали более спокойное времяпрепровождение, и поспешили занять хорошие места для рыбной ловли. Стайка молодых сов – юношей и девушек, - с взлётной площадки специально выстроенной для таких целей башни взмыла к сумеречному небу, желая отправиться на вечернюю прогулку по тайным уголкам острова, известным только им одним. Где в пещерах кристаллы сияли золотисто-салатовым светом так ярко, словно сами звёзды сорвались с небес вместе с островами, превратившись во время падения в волшебные льдинки и разбившись о скалистый хребет, что драконьим гребнем вздымался из-под воды в полуметре от скопления островов. Их невозможно достать и унести с собой, но созерцания на фоне общего пейзажа более чем достаточно.   
       Гэдди и Мандолина долго сидели на прибрежном утёсе, не решаясь окунуться в тёмную глубокую воду, хотя пару дней назад вполне успешно «сдали» кросс на небольшую дистанцию. Затем до них донеслись разговоры проходившей мимо крылатой компании об этом поражающем воображение месте, и парень, стараясь скрыть смущение, попросил незнакомых ребят отвезти его и девушку туда. Если они, конечно, не против. Совы рассмеялись, но согласились.   
  
       Уже на последних ступенях башни, неприятно напомнивший Гэдди совиную библиотеку – тоже деревянной, с зелёной остроконечной крышей, резной росписью на стенах внутри и снаружи, и большими панорамными окнами, - он впал в несколько нервное состояние и усомнился в том, была ли его затея разумной с самого начала. Что если эти совы вообще никогда не носили людей - может, там, откуда они родом, использовали другой транспорт, как в Адвенте, например? Тогда они понятия не имеют обо всех тонкостях и сложностях процесса, а даже если он расскажет, не воспримут его слова всерьёз. В конце концов, совы же могут их уронить, а до воды почти два с половиной метра!   
       - Парни, парни, погодите! Вы точно сможете нас донести? Здесь несколько неудачная площадка для взлёта с человеком. Может, стоило всё же попробовать с земли?  
       - Не дрейфь, чувак! – Рослый шоколадно-кремовый филин, очень похожий на правнука Эголиуса – изобретателя пиратов, - от всей души по-дружески хлопнул Гэдди по плечу, от чего парень едва не вылетел за загородку. – Если мы обещали, мы несём ответственность, так что тут будь спокоен. Кроме прочего, девчонки никогда не жаловались, а они катаются постоянно, даже слезать не хотят!   
       - В самом деле? – Гэдди удивился: очевидно, филины выбрали себе в пару кого-то из расы «бескрылых», а подобное встретишь нечасто. Хотя результатами союзов народов неба и земли становились такие милые создания, как Отус.  
       - Ага. Сейчас сам во всём убедишься.   
       Несколько совиных дев встали спиной к своим возлюбленным; те обернули пояс, прежде подвязывавший плащ, вокруг их талии и себя, тщательно убедившись, что импровизированное снаряжение для парашютного спорта надёжно закреплено. Гэдди, наконец, понял, чем ему лично грозят все эти приготовления, но бежать от весёлых приятелей вместе с Мандолиной было уже поздно. Сильные руки схватили за плечи и, в следующую секунду, отправили парня в затяжное падение сквозь влажные тёплые глубины летней ночи.   
       - Ты ненормальный, вы все тут совершенно съехали с катушек! – Не подходящим к ситуации жалобным голосом возмутился Гэдди, когда крики, разнёсшиеся над недоумевающими жителями бухты, со звоном укатились в морские дали. – Можно было предупредить, хотя бы, а?  
       - Мы сразу поняли, что ты непременно испугаешься, и тогда твоя bien-aimée* лишится прекрасной романтической прогулки. Только посмотри на неё; сколько эмоции!   
      Мандолина заворожённо вглядывалась в иссиня-чёрное бархатное небо над головой, невольно дрожа от сладостного волнения и совершенно реального ощущения, что есть все шансы утонуть в мерцающем жемчужинами космосе. Однако девушка ничуть не боялась первого в своей жизни полёта над открытым океаном, где горизонт не застлан пушистыми сугробами облаков, сверху расстелено покрывало пронзительной тишины, а тьма словно бы обнимает тебя. Или это был её спутник, деликатно придерживающий певицу за талию. В трепещущем фиолетовом платье, с развивающимися за спиной чёрными волосами, отдавшаяся на волю воображения, рисующего картины полёта на её собственных крыльях, она казалась Гэдди самой прекрасной из всех птиц, что он видел.   
       Прилив с шумом накатывал на гладкие отполированные пики, безмолвными стражниками стоящих в воде; и чем ближе к волнам, тем громче становился этот звук. Совы по широкой дуге опускались к нижнему ярусу серого скалистого кольца.  
       - А вы даже крыльями махать не будете? – Внутренне содрогаясь, осторожно поинтересовался Гэдди. Мысль о том, что если одно тело висит на другом подобным образом, нарушаются все законы аэродинамики и равновесия, не давала несчастному лётчику-испытателю покоя.  
       - Нет необходимости. Мы спланируем как раз к проходу в пещеру, и не собьёмся с курса – со стороны острова через неё всегда дует ветер.   
  
       Двадцать минут спустя, не самый приятный для Гэдди и предвосхитивший все ожидания Мандолины эксперимент с дайвингом, наконец, подошёл к логическому завершению. Совиная компания провела влюблённых по узким извилистым туннелям, нитями тянущимися сквозь толщу горы, вверх от тонких арочных опор, пространство между которыми волны размыли до такой степени, что «драконий гребень», казалось, стоял на тонких паучьих ножках. Черные, отражающие свет фонариков стены изобиловали выточенными из обсидиана причудливыми выступами и наплывшими друг на друга, подобно растаявшему свечному воску, пластами породы. Остров в центре горного кольца мог сформироваться относительно недавно, на месте потухшего вулкана, чья лава выливалась и застывала по периметру вот такими хрупкими горными хребтами. Никто не сможет подтвердить, или опровергнуть, вся ли земля воспарила в тот день, когда Гекс дал сбой.   
       Периодически, от главного пути в стороны разбегались узкие дорожки, прячась, точно пугливые змейки, в соседних гротах. Одна из таких пещерок переливалась всеми оттенками застывшего северного сияния: расцветшие неуютно острыми розетками восьмигранные кристаллы небесных и лазурных оттенков излучали свой собственный холодный свет, вырывая из тьмы чёткие контуры искривлённых каменных «скульптур». Мандолина остановилась у её входа в нерешительности; совы и Гэдди заметили это только, когда девушка перестала следовать за ними.  
      - Гэдди, посмотри, - изящная рука в браслете, слившемся цветом с драгоценными камнями, указала куда-то вглубь.   
       Взгляд парня проследовал туда… и его чёрные брови удивлённо поползли вверх. Однако виновника подобной реакции нисколько не смутило пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Сизо-синий дракон, чья чешуя тоже полностью состояла из кристаллов прозрачной руды, махнул хвостом с хрустальными пиками на конце - то ли приветствуя, то ли велев любопытным молодым людям не тревожить безмятежный сон, - перевернулся на другой бок, вновь целиком и полностью исчезая в интерьере своего красивого дома.  
       - Ты тоже его видел? Или во всём виновата игра света в этой странной комнате? В темноте и не такое может привидеться.  
       - Полагаю, мы видели то, что видели, Мэнди. Но давай-ка лучше не будем проверять и пойдём наверх, нас уже ждут.  
  
       Горизонт океана бледно вспыхнул сиянием золотой луны, в то время как она сама нырнула в редкие серые тучки, подарив им мягкий светящийся контур, и своими иллюзорными образами усиливая магический облик окружающего мира. Лунный свет падал сквозь узкие прорехи в крыше пещеры, на лимонно-желтые кристаллы, растущие тут и там, на замшелый алтарь по центру. Гэдди хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы определить – его возвели древние совы. Неужели религиозный объект античной цивилизации простоял здесь почти тысячу лет, нетронутый разрушительными силами природы?   
       Парень не знал языка, на котором гравировщик вывел надпись, вписав её в саму структуру бирюзово-зелёного камня: словно бы сделал буквы продолжением тёмных прожилок; однако плавные линии рун буквально приковали его взгляд. Если смотреть на них в течение минуты, создавалось впечатление, будто они движутся и перетекают одна в другую. Обратив внимание, что кого-то древняя архитектура заинтересовала сильнее романтической прогулки и увлечённого сочинения комплиментов, которые можно тихонько ухнуть своей даме или кавалеру на ушко, девушка – сова с необычным рыже-белым оперением (в чьей цветовой гамме присутствовали иссиня-чёрные пёрышки), присоединилась к Гэдди с его головоломкой. Как оказалось, Зои всем сердцем любила археологию, и это именно она первой нашла необычную скалу, а затем рассказала о ней друзьям. Рунное писание гласило: «Услышь песню духов».   
      Новые знакомые расстались на том, что Гэдди обещал познакомить Зои со своим другом, который, вообще-то, не далее, как в прошлый понедельник был Избранным, проверил на себе действие самой могущественной совиной машины на планете, исследовал парочку храмов и, заодно, является владельцем телепортирующего артефакта. Девушка вернулась к тому, с кем прилетела сюда, а Гэдди направился к Мандолине. Остальные парочки уже зажги факелы по краям широкого плато, и тоже разбрелись в стороны, не мешая друг другу.   
  
       В итоге, все едва не забыли вернуться вовремя обратно в город, где намечалась небольшая вечеринка по поводу возвращения Отуса. Своих героев нужно любить и чествовать, тут не может быть и малейшего сомнения - не зря же они геройствуют, в самом деле.   
  
___________  
* канонное название зелёных одноглазых монстриков с крыльями летучей мыши.   
* Джуан - персонаж из игры; она летала с боссом-Альфонсом и позже появилась в магазине Буканьери.   
* "возлюбленная" по-французски

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Keith Beauvais - Memories Lost  
> Daigo Hanada - Fragments  
> RKCB - Daydreaming (Virtu Remix)  
> Really Slow Motion - Forever In My Dreams  
> Романтика:  
> Gryffin & Illenium - Feel Good (feat. Daya)  
> Laura Brehm - Don't Wait (prod. by Evoke)  
> Illenium - Only One (feat. Nina Sung)  
> Lights & Motion - Silver Lining
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167841844329/owlsday-sooty-owl-by-eddy-lee-on-flickr  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167842318849/end0skeletal-by-gregory-lis  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167841923044/end0skeletal-by-sham-jolimie  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167841910989/end0s  
> Зои:https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167842366404/end0skeletal-heart-shaped-face-barn-owl-by  
> Руан:https://78.media.tumblr.com/7a91f0b80f816ededcaaef42553922d1/tumblr_ol4mbxuObV1rcreq5o1_1280.jpg  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/168042692019/lsleofskye-sezon-sonu-ahmeterdem  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/168042730904/lsleofskye-germany  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/168042779604/lsleofskye-durdle-door-831gaberodriguez  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/167971863889/lsleofskye-hawaiian-islands  
> https://shantalangel.tumblr.com/post/168043610264
> 
>  
> 
> Просто интересная заметка: я думала, Твиг - это имя собственное, но, оказалось, такое слово на самом деле существует. Если его перевести на русский, получается, что персонажа зовут милым именем Прутик.   
> Продолжаю таять от умиления :3


	5. Глава пятая

      - Привет всем! А вот и мы приехали! Без нас ничего интересного не случилось? – Гэдди, держа за руку свою девушку, вышел на полянку, освещённую цветными стеклянными фонариками.   
      Паря в небе с совами, парень уже хотел предложить филину эпично покружить над скоплением народа и приземлиться в центре – было бы весьма эффектное появление. Но передумал, представив, как расстроиться Отус, если увидит, что его друг катается не с ним.   
      Красивые светильники, похожие на маленькие оранжевые, синие, фиолетовые и жёлтые тыквы, раскрашенные цветочным узором, висели на золотистых шнурах между деревьями и перемежались флажками. Группка маленьких совят и несколько других детей за столиком неподалёку увлечённо готовила последнюю гирлянду, дорисовывая на фигурных листочках бумаги главный элемент композиции. Тот самый, закончив который можно, наконец, вздохнуть удовлетворённо и полюбоваться на своё творение. Динамический процесс сопровождался залезанием руками в баночки с гуашью и нанесением праздничной боевой раскраски на лица товарищей. Очевидно, в отличие от всех остальных, эта дружная компания считала сегодняшний день наиболее подходящим для национального индейского торжества.   
      Взрослые сновали между столами, молодёжь готовила подиум для танцев и настраивала музыкальную аппаратуру – очевидно, чьи-то колонки и пластиночный проигрыватель уцелели после обрушения островов.   
      Зрелище, представшее перед Гэдди, удивило и заинтересовало его: возле музыкальной установки виднелась фигурка Отуса в наушниках - не подходящих ему по размеру, поэтому приходилось придерживать их одной рукой на уровне ушей, - со знанием дела регулировавшего что-то на импровизированной ди-джей – установке. Мальчик выглядел вдохновлённым, его глаза светились в сумерках тем самым азартом, который возникал лишь, когда они с другом-механиком занимались чем-то особенно интересным, или на тренировках с Азио. Но, как Гэдди успел уловить, поприсутствовав на занятиях в те разы, когда пожилой филин разрешил ему полюбопытствовать: эти огоньки искренности быстро гасли, стоило учителю пару раз повысить голос на ученика, или особенно сильно задеть совёнка словами; после чего сменялись мрачной решимостью. Но в тех глазах неизменно оставался блеск неукротимой внутренней силы, равного практически самопожертвованию отчаянного желания доказать, что внутри простодушного, доброго и светлого, словно звёздочка, подростка живёт воин со стальными крыльями. Кому из двух сов более всего требовалось это доказательство, Гэдди затруднялся ответить, но оно имело большое значение.   
      И всё же, свою скрытую сторону Отус показывал чрезвычайно редко. Возможно, потому что она не вполне соответствовала его натуре; да и он ещё слишком юн, чтобы взрослеть душой. Двери детства для совёнка были по-прежнему открыты, и они манили его. А Гэдди, в свои двадцать с небольшим, познал самое тёмное нутро войны: будучи свидетелем того, как родной город Адвент атаковала орда пиратов, парень всей душой надеялся, что в жизни маленького друга не случится ничего, способного насильно заставить его повзрослеть.   
      - Тебе помочь, дружище?   
      Юный ди-джей отрицательно помотал головой и улыбнулся, показав большой палец вверх. Дескать, «спасибо, но я уже сам со всем справился». Гэдди никогда не был меломаном, да и семья не могла себе позволить задаривать сына каждый год новыми «гаджетами», которые господа изобретатели выпускали с пугающей скоростью. В особенности после того, как электрическая энергия потеснила паровые двигатели и шестерёночные механизмы. Поэтому предназначение пульта с рычажками и большой серебряной пластинки посередине оставалось для него неразрешимой загадкой. Однако парень упорно разглядывал чудо техники со всех возможных сторон, искренне надеясь, что уж он-то, механик первого разряда, обязан разобраться, как оно работает. Даже залез под стол, а потом обошёл два затянутых сеточкой чёрных шкафа с него ростом. Отус загадочно улыбался, сохраняя на лице совершенно невинное выражение, но не спешил развеять сомнения друга. Пока тот не вздохнул и не облокотился о стол, словно бы очень устал.   
      - Сдаюсь. Ты выиграл, Отус.  
      «Это усилители звука, Гэдди. Они нужны для того, чтобы музыку было лучше слышно»  
      - Видишь, в механике некоторых штук ты разбираешься лучше меня.  
      В довольных глазах совёнка вспыхнули зелёными угольками хитрые искорки. Похвала от лучшего друга доставила ему исключительное удовольствие.  
      «Хотелось побыть сегодня ди-джеем, но не могу: совиные уши не переносят громкого звука из наушников, если их долго не снимать. По крайней мере, мои, - совёнок развёл руками. – Азио мне об этом круглыми сутками напоминает. Вон он и сейчас на меня смотрит, как сова на кролика. Но магнитофон на день рождения всё равно купил! Точнее, мне он всегда говорил, что купил его себе, но почему-то упорно «забывал» дома, когда отправлялся патрулировать дальние границы Вэлли»   
      Гэдди невольно посмотрел в указанном направлении. Ярко-золотые глаза в тени старого клёна на опушке блеснули, словно зарницы, и исчезли – филин отвернулся. Нетрудно догадаться, какие ощущения одолевают Отуса под гнётом подобного взгляда. Даже мурашки по коже пробегают.   
      «Ты удивишься, как он встретил меня утром. Ни разу не видел учителя таким эмоциональным, даже в момент нашего прощания за пару часов до старта скоростной башни. Который был, наверное, лучшим воспоминанием из моей прошлой жизни. В конце концов, Азио вполне искренне поздравил меня с успешной сдачей экзаменов за семестр. Ты, говорит, Отус, конечно, молодец, но будь добр, прими к сведению важное условие: пять с плюсом ставлю исключительно из-за твоего деятельного участия в спасении мира. В следующий раз с подобным «усердием» на занятиях, получишь, в лучшем случае, четыре. У меня сложилось впечатление, что Азио до сих пор сердится на самого себя, поскольку он не поехал с нами, и не мог меня защитить. Впрочем, он вполне мог намеренно проигнорировать космическое путешествие.   
      А ещё учитель подарил мне одну замечательную вещь, я потом тебе покажу»   
Мандолина помахала из толпы, и Гэдди сразу оживился.   
      - Ладно, Отус, я пойду. Меня там ждёт кое-кто. Не скучай тут без меня, дружок.  
      «Ни в коем случае!»  
  
      После отбытия Гэдди, чьё обыкновенно довольно-таки застенчивое поведение резко сменилось на прямо противоположное - и это стало заметно даже по его осанке, - на горизонте возникла хулиганка Фиб, при виде которой Отус немного сник, поскольку ничего хорошего от главной школьной задиры ему никогда не приходило. Разве что с чувством сотворённые оплеухи. Отус считал ниже своего достоинства драться с девочками, хотя эта, с позволения сказать, леди вела себя в сто раз хуже любого мальчишки. Но, разумеется, не дома, а только в школе; родители наверняка несказанно удивились бы, узнав, чем занимается их любимая доченька в перерывах между занятиями. К тому же, Фиб повсюду сопровождал рослый спутник Боначчи.   
      Собравшись, совёнок сделал невозмутимое лицо и постарался пройти мимо обидчицы так, словно она совершенно ему не интересна, бросая быстрые взгляды в ту сторону, куда ушёл Гэдди. Но сова поймала его за плечо.   
      - Эй, Отус! Ты, получается, спас нас всех. Я хочу тебя поблагодарить.  
      Мальчик окинул свою однокурсницу обеспокоенным взглядом, пытаясь определить сразу, за чье здоровье ему следует начать переживать в первую очередь. Не важно, повредилась леди-совершенство головой при падении мира в океан, или фраза подразумевает скрытую угрозу – над маленьким совёнком опасность распростёрла свои мрачные крылья и когтистые лапы в первую очередь, нежели над Фиб, которая может быть не в себе, и нуждается в помощи с его стороны. Как быстро вы прославитесь и сколь долго будете слыть добрым и чутким человеком, попытавшись оказать первую помощь раненому медведю?  
      Не сочтя нужным дождаться ответа, сова наклонилась и зашептала Отусу в самое ухо:  
      - Боначчи не пригласил меня на вечеринку, но он здесь, так что, я предполагаю, пришёл с кем-то ещё. Мне нужно привлечь его внимание. Не хочется в открытую воевать при взрослых, иначе нам обоим достанется. А ты у нас герой сегодня; ревность моего пуси нам обеспечена!  
      Отус не оценил её энтузиазм. Ему Боначчиного внимания, напротив, совершенно не хотелось. Но лучше улететь, как только сердитый любовник появится на горизонте, чем сразу навлечь на себя гнев Фиб. В гневе миледи Ужас Ночи пугала ещё больше, нежели когда раздавала подзатыльники со скучающим видом дамы, поневоле занимающейся совершенно не женским, но абсолютно необходимым делом.   
      «А со мной он воевать не будет?» – Без всякой надежды вопросил совёнок, неожиданно для себя осмелев настолько, чтобы спрашивать подобные вещи.  
      - Не бойся, об этом я позабочусь.   
      Отус обвёл девушку заинтересованным взглядом, воспрянув духом после её предложения. Фиб была на полтора года старше него; золотистый глаза, похожие на кристаллы топаза в лучах солнечного сияния; кофейного цвета пёрышки с кремовыми отметинами, причёсанные одно к одному (наверняка она потратила на это уйму времени), тёмно-синее платье с вышивкой и серебряным пояском. Сторонний наблюдатель назвал бы Фиб красивой; к сожалению или к счастью, Отус на собственном опыте убедился, что о совах, как и о людях, нужно судить не по внешности, а по характеру. Иначе чрезвычайно велик риск ошибиться, так и не поняв, почему адмирал пиратов помогает тебе спасать мир, а твой друг напал на тебя с могущественными древними заклинаниями, что обратили в пыль империю их собственных создателей. Тем не менее, совёнку захотелось удивить девушку – кто знает, вдруг их специфические отношения сдвинутся с мёртвой точки в положительную сторону, если она получит приятные впечатления от общения с ним.   
      Отус был спокойным и хорошо воспитанным ребёнком; единственный раз в жизни, когда всё его маленькое пушистое существо охватило лютой, ни с чем несравнимой злостью и пугающим желанием нанести увечья своему врагу – это момент столкновения с главарём пиратов в разрушенной библиотеке. Прежде и Мольсторм, и Дирк, да и сам Альфонс - вооружённый мушкетом, какие Отус видел только на картинках, охраняемый ручным монстром, - казались совёнку едва ли не потусторонними существами, вышедшими из тёмных глубин вселенной, от которых веяло запредельным ужасом. Второе же столкновение с демоноподобным вершителем чужих судеб вселило в юного воина храбрость, способную поднять на ноги побеждённое израненное войско из тысячи солдат. В тот самый легендарный для всего человечества миг Отус знал, за что он борется – за свою прекрасную планету, за верных друзей и за любящую семью, в которую входят все помнящие о нём и желающие ему счастья. Фиб, и даже Боначчи, при всём их рвении, никак и ни при каких обстоятельствах не могли занять пьедестал врагов всей его жизни – совёнок опасался задиристой парочки по понятным причинам, но не более.   
      В конце концов, кто знает, какого сегодня настроение у Великого Филина Удачи: повернётся ли он к земле своим солнечным глазом, воплощающим благое знамение, или похожим на бездну оком ночи? Не говоря уже о планах божества относительно самого Отуса.   
  
      Дальнейший ход развития событий удивил окружающих даже в меньшей степени, чем новоизбранного героя. Отус, конечно, знал, что он умеет танцевать, и весьма неплохо – благо, было время потренироваться в отсутствие Азио и в приятной компании его магнитофона, при неоценимой поддержке Гэдди, нередко присоединявшегося к урокам танцев. Допускалась и мысль, что когда-нибудь показательное выступление пройдёт на дискотеке. Учитель откровенно недолюбливал подобные мероприятия, отпуская своего подопечного на поздние сборища молодёжи только под личную ответственность механика, Мэнди или Солуса. Если же вечер намеревались посетить и знаменитые школьные хулиганы, то вымолить возможность «рискнуть своей жизнью» удалось бы только, приди за мальчиком рота солдат в полном обмундировании и с мечами наголо. Филин не допускающим возражений тоном утверждал, что ученик нужен ему целым и здоровым, иначе он не сможет заниматься, а у них на носу экзамен. Отус не был уверен, что даже по достижении пятнадцати лет сможет ходить куда-то без сопровождения, пусть Азио с невозмутимым видом убеждает его именно в этом.   
      Однако последним в списке ожиданий совёнка стоял триумф, сопровождаемый бурными аплодисментами, невольным сведения с ума десятка девочек одного с ним возраста и совершенно не поддающегося описанию выражения на лице Фиб. Она то ли удивилась сверх всякой меры, то ли испугалась внезапных чувств, возникших во время танца. Какого рода данные чувства, девушка и сама не очень хорошо понимала, потому оказалась в некотором замешательстве, прямо противоположном привычке этой совушки думать, что всё находится под контролем. Отус смотрел на Фиб восторженно сияющим взглядом, окрылённый всеобщим признанием его таланта. Миледи Ужас Ночи торопливо высвободилась из связывающей их танцевальной позы, отступила на несколько шагов и, не оборачиваясь, нащупала руку мрачного филина, возникшего пару минут назад у края подиума. В бархатных, рыжеватых от тёплого света сумерках глаза Боначчи светились точно так же, как у Азио несколькими минутами ранее, но гамму дополнила испепеляющая суровость бога отмщения. Из-за вставших дыбом перьев он казался ещё больше и страшнее, чем обычно, потому Отусу пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы не нырнуть под пульт управления музыкальной установкой.   
      - Любимый, мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что очень важное. Пойдём, - совладав с запинающимся голосом, Фиб увела своего хмурого спутника на лесную опушку. Довольный мирным разрешением конфликта, Отус весело помахал собравшимся и вспорхнул со сцены, затерявшись где-то в толпе под одобрительные возгласы. Вполне возможно, решил пообщаться со своими новоиспечёнными поклонницами, или же найти убежище от их любви заранее, если леди проявят чрезмерную активность, пытаясь поделить между собой звезду вечеринки.  
  
      Мандолина улыбнулась только что произошедшему в десятке шагов от них событию, вновь обернувшись к стоящему напротив неё молодому человеку. Охваченная томительным внутренним волнением, романтичная пара заняла место в центре подиума, вместе с другими подростками и несколькими влюблёнными постарше, ожидающими, когда зазвучит новая мелодия. Мэнди сменила сарафан на платье, цветовой гаммой искусно и притягательно оттеняющее её чуть тронутую загаром смуглую кожу и укрытые витражным каскадом бликов шоколадные волосы. Пару часов назад, не замечая безбрежного океана вокруг, кроме этих восхитительных глаз, Гэдди полагал, что наделить девушку ещё большей красотой уже не во власти земного мира. Но, представ перед механиком сейчас, она шутливо развеяла эту иллюзию. Точно так же, как в легенде - равной по древности Циклам, прожитым небесными островами и сапфировой планетой, - лунная богиня поднялась из речных вод, внимая грустным речам героя, который долгое время бродил по миру в поисках самой прекрасной невесты среди живущих…   
      Сказка заканчивалась тем, что странник, по собственной воли или, может быть, околдованный прекрасным обликом Ан’лу, согласился отправиться вместе с ней в небесное царство, чьи врата трепетно хранили глубокие воды реки. Но Гэдди не боялся волшебства Мандолины, которое, вне всяких сомнений, начало действовать на него тем полузабытым вечером, проведённым на пляже необитаемого острова рядом с домом девушки. Потому что эта магия - настоящая.   
      - Ты знаешь, если Азио вдруг будет подыскивать дом для Отуса, то я не против, чтобы мы приняли твоего младшего братика в нашу семью.   
      - Само собой, милая. Я тоже буду рад. Нужно будет спросить их обоих, - молодой человек вернул ей согревающую, нежную улыбку.   
      И почему все без исключения парни, когда они одеваются в торжественную праздничную одежду, становятся такими красивыми? Может, всему виной обычный эффект неожиданности: потому что никогда раньше не видела его в чём-либо отличном от униформы механика?   
      Нет, не может быть. Это было бы слишком просто…  
      Мысли девушки утонули в звёздном омуте поцелуя на несколько минут. Когда его объятия разомкнулись, музыка уже начала играть, увлекая за собой вдохновлённые романтическими аккордами пары в цветной водоворот веселья и внеземного удовольствия.  
      - Разрешите пригласить вас на танец, - Гэдди преувеличенно церемонно поклонился и протянул девушке руку, - моя принцесса.   
      - Я наслышана о том, как вы танцуете диско, мой дорогой принц, - в тон ему ответила Мандолина, принимая приглашение.  
      - И это – далеко не полный список всех моих талантов.   
  
      Эта ночь стала самой запоминающейся в жизни пяти подростков, поскольку ещё ни одна дискотека не проходила с подобным размахом – что сказать, взрослые расстарались на славу. Отус, конечно же, чувствовал себя королём вечера, но и команде народных героев внимания досталось больше, чем достаточно. Кого-то, например, Солуса и Альфонса, это порядком смутило, а вот Твиг никогда ещё так не наслаждался. И ему таки удалось незаметно присвоить бутылку шампанского, не смотря на твердое намерение Роланда глаз не спускать с шаловливого братишки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава немного меньше по размеру, поскольку вторая её часть слишком сильно отличалась по настроению, и я решила их разделить.
> 
> Вот так, собственно, Отус умеет танцевать :) (музыкальное видео от D-Pad studio):  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PN-y2dQOhOc
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Arty - Idea of You  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmOoQvdV7Ag  
> Танец Отуса: Michael Jackson – The way you make me feel  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzZ_urpj4As  
> Michael Jackson - The way you love me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNqjneaZIRo  
> Maroon 5 – What Lovers Do  
> https://youtu.be/5Wiio4KoGe8  
> Танец Мандолины: Nicolette Larson - I'd Die for This Dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2ghN8notEo  
> Iyaz - So Big  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOLGPyTLZ3I  
> Tevin Campbell – I 2 I (наверняка кто-нибудь помнит эту песню: Дисней, Гуффи-звезда, 90-е :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXpQPJ2NgWA  
> Daft Punk - Digital Love  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxzBvqY5PP0  
> Сергей Лазарев - Electric touch  
> Usher - DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love ft. Pitbull  
> KDrew - Tonight   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZUAfYNIyy0
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> https://writer-coner.tumblr.com/post/172422968462/illustrations-for-my-owlboy-fanfic-chapter-5


	6. Глава шестая

      Ясным солнечным днём Отус и Альфонс отправились к той самой пещере с таинственной совиной реликвией, которую уже посетили их друзья.   
      Зои оказалась приятной, весёлой и увлечённой своим историко-археологическим хобби девушкой с далеко идущими планами превратить увлечение в свою профессию. Теперь, когда все осколки земной коры опустились на воду, частично лишившись наземных и, практически полностью, летающих хищников - прежде ревностно охранявших ареалы своего обитания, - а так же избавились от буйных зарослей воздушных лиан, специально выстреливающих побегами на другие острова, чтобы обрести возможность впитывать солнечные лучи всей поверхностью стебля, мечта совушки была, как никогда, близка к своему осуществлению. Единственным препятствием на путь в дальние уголки мира осталось море, а к наиболее близким островкам в паре часов полёта – лишь выносливость её собственных крыльев. Конечно, океан таит в себе множество опасностей и он практически не изучен на сегодняшний день, но, по крайней мере, в прошлом остались притёртые вплотную друг к другу каменные платформы, на чью обратную сторону невозможно попасть снизу, или накрепко заплетённые в кокон из колючих растений, внутри которого могло прятаться что угодно. Исследователям открылись новые горизонты не познанного мира, пострадавшего от опрометчивых решений предков, но ими же спасённого.   
Совёнок и Зои договорились отправиться в следующее приключение вместе, конечно же, прихватив с собой и всю честную компанию, включающую возлюбленного новой подруги Отуса, Гэдди, Твига, Альфонса, Мэнди, Солуса и Роланда, если он захочет.   
      Расспросив девушку о таинственном алтаре, изучив его повнимательнее вместе с ней, Отус неожиданно для себя понял, какую функцию данный артефакт должен выполнять. И тот действительно сработал. Несмотря на свою невообразимую древность, сокрытая глубоко под землёй магия совиных предков (возможно, в ядре планеты захоронен Гекс?) отозвалась по первому же зову, стоило активировать вещицу, являющейся фамильной реликвией семьи Отуса, и немногим, оставшимся совёнку в память о маме и папе. Наконец-то мальчик понял, как правильно её использовать! И сразу же решил: Альфонсу, вне всяких сомнений, стоит на это посмотреть.  
      Вот теперь, юный филин и благородный пират, рассекая свежий морской ветер, стремились навстречу неизведанному и такому манящему, что сердца обоих храбрых искателей трепетали от предвкушения. Отуса – по причине знания о том, какое событие их ожидает; из-за чего на лице мальчика играла таинственная улыбка с едва различимыми нотками грусти. Альфонс же был заинтригован теми эмоциями, с которыми друг описал ему природное святилище. Однако что-то ещё неустанно преследовало пирата, проникая в его мысли откуда-то из иной реальности, сменяя обычное человеческое любопытство чувством, намного более глубоким и, вместе с тем, странным – Альфонс не мог понять его природу, и это вызывало невольное лёгкое беспокойство. Адмиралу боевого флота казалось, что волнительное ожидание проецируется не только на шанс увидеть ещё одну действующую реликвию Создателей, но на нечто иное, намного более важное, чем она, находящееся в том же самом месте.   
      Вот только что же это могло быть, и в связи с чем возникла подобная уверенность? Ведь он никогда не был в пещере, а Отус рассказал про один лишь алтарь.   
По непонятной причине Альфонса не покидало ощущение: робот не должен, или даже физически неспособен испытывать эмоции подобного рода, хотя бывший пират не мог конкретно описать свои чувства.   
  
      Солнце вызолотило лазурную воду в промежутке между архипелагом и режущими волны каменными пиками, сотворив из неё ярко отсвечивающий диск красноватого драгоценного металла, похожий на обручальное кольцо с изумрудной россыпью по спирали центрального украшения. Серебристые блики бежали наперегонки в бескрайнюю синь, как от пульсирующего небесного светила, окунувшегося в волны. Чайки с радостными криками ныряли в пучину, взмывая вверх со сверкающей рыбкой в клюве, словно ракета Кернелл. Небо над головой напоминало чисто вымытый дождём кусочек голубого стекла, от края до края пересечённый радугой.   
      Совёнок жалел лишь об одном в этот прекрасный день – что он не может парить столь высоко, как несли его крылья в облаках над Вэлли: к сожалению, земное притяжение сократило выносливость сов и силу их прогрессивной магии вдвое. Потому жителям нового архипелага пришлось выстроить несколько башен, откуда стартовать было намного удобнее, но летящий всё равно постепенно снижался по плавной нисходящей дуге.   
  
      Друзья взобрались на скалу, преодолели извилистый лабиринт, выведший их к укрытому низким кустарником каменному выступу, открывающему чудесный вид на океан и похожие на созвездия россыпи островов там и тут. Днём площадка для уединённых прогулок и пещера пустовали, а место хоть и выглядело, безусловно, прекрасным, но имело не так уж много различий с другими этюдами, написанными на холсте мира Матерью - Природой. Даже розетки матовых кристаллов, полукругом опоясывающие алтарный камень - словно кто-то вырастил их специально, - умело маскировались под самый обычный кварц молочного цвета. Как диковинные хрустальные бутоны, они тонкими иглами проклюнулись из-под мохового ковра на стенах, полу и потолке, кое-где, казалось, только начиная распускаться, а в других местах уже рассыпая покрытые трещинами лепестки в искристую пыль. Любопытное солнце заглядывало в щели и арочный вход, преломлялось в хитросплетении граней, радужными ручейками сбегая под ноги совёнку и роботу. Похоже, кристаллы притягивала энергия, питающая алтарь, поэтому они образовали по периметру пещеры подобие «ведьминого круга», как принято называть выросшие ровным рядком мухоморы в лесу. Считается, что такие полянки наделены особой магической силой.   
Отус бережно опустил свою реликвию на дно выемки посредине алтаря – два небольших серых кружка, вложенных друг в друга, и вместе похожих на гибрид компаса с календарём народа майя. А так же на механизм, ещё более древний, чем она – украшенный священными рисунками совиный телепорт у совёнка на поясе. Три строчки рун тонким кантом опоясывали приспособление, сделанное из непонятного материала: твердого и шершавого, точно камень, но отсвечивающего на солнце металлом; притом он не являлся, кажется, ни одним из них. Большой диск без особых усилий повернулся вокруг оси маленького, на который он был надет. Отус сосредоточенно подбирал античные элементы алфавита один к другому, опасаясь, что если он не запомнит все комбинации так, чтобы они всплывали в памяти по первому зову, то ошибка сейчас, или в следующий раз может дорого стоять: вдруг система магической защиты примет неудачную попытку за вторжение чужака и заблокирует алтарь навсегда?   
      Свет из глубины камня оплёл руны золотой лозой, пропитывая их, «вытекая» из мельчайших трещинок на алтаре и струясь лентами дрожащего тумана вдоль стен, к высокому своду пещеры, словно свечение испарялось от нагретой поверхности. Мутное сердце кристаллов неожиданно прояснилось, как небо после дождя, даруя граням зеркальный блеск, а само начало по капле вбирать рождённые земными недрами лучи. Что на самом деле передаёт такое яркое сияние из толщи горных пород или со дна океана, ни Отус, ни Альфонс не стали даже гадать. Робот сказал, что природная аномалия напоминает ему о совиных маяках, которые встречались пару раз за время путешествий по воздушным морям. Хрустальные цветы издали низкий, резонирующий с другими кристаллами гул, после чего прежде невидимый под слоем мха и частой сетью трещин настенный барельеф за спинами созерцающих озарил их ровным рассеянным светом. Круг, рисунками похожий на тот, что украшал храм Четырёх Стихий, но символическое изображение бесконечности – горизонтальную восьмёрку, знак Гекса, - на нём дополнялось ликом огромного филина с непроницаемо чёрными глазами и хищно приоткрытым клювом. Написанное на его лице выражение разительно отличалось от той мудрости и блаженного спокойствия, с которым взирали воздвигнутые вокруг храмов идолы, часто встречавшиеся среди руин совиной цивилизации на небесных островах. Отус видел филина и в момент первой активации, но всё равно под его пёрышками пробежали колючие мурашки. Тем не менее, мальчик уже знал, что ничего плохого произойти не может.   
      В определённом смысле процесс напоминал не что иное, как включение машин в лаборатории Профессора: когда запускается питающий её двигатель, а потом, одна за другой, медленно вспыхивают сигнальные лампочки над каждым аппаратом. Гэдди разбирается в технике лучше, чем он, но приблизительный принцип работы механизма был Отусу известен.   
      На алтаре возникла высокая полупрозрачная фигура, облачённая в изумрудные и тёмно-коричневые одежды. Вначале Дирк стоял к ним спиной, вполне возможно, недоумевая, где он очутился, но в следующую секунду дёрнулся на звук переступающих ног – как если бы призрака мог очень взволновать какой-либо раздражитель извне, - и обернулся. На его лице не было привычной маски. Отус робко опустил глаза, поспешно отходя в прячущуюся по углам пещеры тень, чтобы выскользнуть наружу и не мешать долгому разговору старых друзей. Им предстояло обсудить множество вопросов, затрагивающих серьёзные темы: такие, как преданность и предательство.   
Обладай Альфонса богатой мимикой живых существ, выражение, приобретённое им сейчас, не поддавалось бы никакому словесному описанию. Робот отступил на полшага, прислонился к барельефу, словно опасаясь, что от волнения его подведут ноги.   
      - О, боже мой, - совершенно по-человечески и неожиданно для себя изрёк бывший адмирал боевого флота.   
      Альфонсу было абсолютно безразлично, к какому богу он взывает и, может быть, ни один из них не соизволит внять бессловесной неразумной машине, какими роботы навсегда остались в сознании сов. Верховная раса вполне искренне верила в отсутствие на планете иных народов и племён, способных не то, что достигнуть уровня их возвышенного и совершенного интеллекта, но хотя бы приблизиться к нему на сотую долю, и уж тем более, античные учёные никогда не догадались бы искать её среди собственноручно созданных машин. Совы сотворили множество чудес - прекрасных, как дары богов, или несущих в себе угрозу вселенской катастрофы, - но они свыклись с мыслью о своём превосходстве и безграничности технологий, с каждым поколение взбирающихся на всё новые ступени, давным-давно перешагнувшие грань идеального, как кристалл, совершенства. Кажущееся другим магией, которую невозможно подчинить, внушающее трепет одним лишь фактом своего существования, для совиного народа превратилось в обыденные вещи – незамысловатые, не требующие проникновения в их суть, чтобы ими воспользоваться. Подобно спичкам, электричеству, или паровым двигателям, а ведь в незапамятные времена древние люди в страхе бежали от огня, или с благоговением молились на «бога в машине», двигающего огромные поршни. Все открытия, не сотрясающие фундамент науки ради возможности заново отстроить его из выпавших элементов той же самой, чрезвычайно сложной головоломки совиного разума, уже не моги удовлетворить тщеславное желание быть выше. Потому что выше космоса и вселенной, непознаваемого и неподвластного смертным, есть только боги. Совам захотелось сыграть в богов, они решили, что имеют право велеть самой Жизни служить на благо их цивилизации. Но Природа оказалась гордой и сильной волчицей, не готовой превратиться в затравленного цепного пса. Она тоже играла со своими не в меру любопытными подопечными, пока они не перешагнули все границы дозволенного.   
      Когда эксперименты в рамках создания думающих роботов только начали набирать обороты, совы пытались внедрить живой мозг внутрь механического тела, но потерпели неудачу. Тогда они написали программу, способную эмулировать сознание, которому они смогут дать столько воли, сколько захотят. Первая попытка освободить робота из-под контроля владельца привела к тому, что разум, ощутив себя в изоляции и пустоте искусственного тела, не пропускающего ощущения внешнего мира, сошёл с ума и погубил Ноктэ.   
  
      Альфонсу хотелось подбежать к старому другу и заключить его в крепкие объятия, отбросив свою обычную степенность и солидность. Он даже и не подозревал, что внутри у робота может кипеть столько эмоций, и при том никогда не хватит сил подобрать слова для описания хотя бы малой толики всего, испытываемого им сейчас. Но в следующий миг Альфонс вспомнил разрушенные города и деревни, сыплющиеся в бездну ночи полыхающие обломки Адвента, страшное лицо Мольсторма с Реликвией в руке… корабль и то, как Дирк метнул нож над головами Твига и Отуса, который не задел их только потому, что палочник успел оттолкнуть совёнка в сторону и пригнуться.   
      А потом он собственными руками убил некогда самого значимого в своей жизни человека, потому что не мог бросить в беде новых друзей, отчаянно нуждающихся в его помощи. Равно как и весь мир, с гибелью которого исчезнут и пираты, и их жертвы, и земля под ногами, и бесконечное небо, которое они бороздили вдвоём. Мольсторм не мог этого понять, поскольку был создан для войны и жил только ради неё, а последствия, сколь чудовищными они не окажутся – то уже забота создателей, а не боевой машины.   
Позволив данной мысли свободно дрейфовать в своём подсознании, Альфонс понял, что не может просто притвориться, будто бы всё осталось, как раньше. Они оба – взрослые люди, и должны разрешить свои разногласия раз и навсегда, а не бегать от них вечно. Тем более, вечность уже начала отсчитывать песчинки в огромных часах для одного из них.   
      - Я никогда тебя не прощу за то, что ты сделал, и ты это знаешь, - охладив свои чувства, произнёс Альфонс, смотря прямо в лицо некогда лучшему и единственному другу. – Если бы ты позволил нам пройти в каюту капитана, мы бы не оказались в настолько скверной ситуации, и Отусу не пришлось бы…   
      - Я исполнял долг перед Капитаном, - с суровой непреклонностью отозвался тот, словно участник спора, отстаивающий свою правоту даже после того, как осознал ошибочность своих суждений, поскольку теперь ему неудобно в этом признаться, или не позволяет гордость. – Позволю себе напомнить, что нас создали именно для этого – выполнять приказы, а не обсуждать их, или пререкаться с командиром! Робот не может существовать сам по себе, а другого господина на тот момент у нас не было и не предвиделось!  
      - И что, позволь узнать, ты был ему должен? Поставить на кон свою жизнь ради победы над людьми, которых тебе поручили защищать, вместо того, чтобы вести против них военные действия?! Пожертвовать всем в попытках найти доказательства ложным убеждениям – в этом заключалась твоя истинная цель, а вовсе не в желании угодить Мольсторму, не так ли? Потому что я не принял твою точку зрения и ушёл к «врагам»; тогда ты посчитал себя оскорблённым. Наши создатели вручили нам всем неоценимый подарок – собственный разум и умение отличать правильное от неправильного, чтобы мы делали осознанный выбор, за гранью слепого подчинения приказам. Даже если наши собственные умозаключения будут в корне противоречить сказанному старшим по званию. В какой момент ты позабыл эту простую истину?  
      Альфонс понимал, что данные вопросы, вполне вероятно, звучат для его друга как нечто, лишённое и толики здравого смысла, ведь Дирк был прав: жизнь робота - это исполнение чужой воли. Теряя цель и ощущая себя ненужным, автоматонный организм прекращает своё существование, оставаясь ржаветь где-нибудь на задворках Истории. Чтобы дождаться своего часа, или уйти в ничто. Поэтому каждый робот, выполняя миссию быть полезным кому бы то ни было, считает себя безоговорочно правым, и уж кому-кому, а «неисправному» коллеге его точно не переубедить. Однако роботы серий, родоначальниками которым послужили Альфонс, его (бывший?) друг и капитан Мольсторм, обладали более сложной системой управления действиями, почти в совершенстве похожей на разум сов или людей. Они даже могли частично выходить за рамки тех ограничений, что накладывает установленная в мозг робота операционная система. Прежнему адмиралу удалось это сделать, когда он в полной мере осознал, какими последствиями обернулась его война против мирного населения не с позиции программы, уловившей в своих действиях ошибку, а с точки зрения непростительно ошибавшегося человека. Дирку – когда он принял действие «бракованного» собрата за измену, и это отразилось на его чувствах и восприятии мира. В тот момент они оба перестали быть простыми роботами, если называть их так в дальнейшем по-прежнему имеет смысл. Да и бесплотный дух, принадлежащий не живому и не рождённому природой существу, стоящий сейчас перед Альфонсом, открывал ему доселе невиданные границы совиного всесилия. Творения сов противоречили законам мироздания, как и многие другие шедевры научной мысли, привнесённые ими в мир, но, очевидно, боги сапфировой планеты признали и приняли своих новых детей. Иначе Отусу никогда не удалось бы вызвать Дирка через портал, подаривший ему шанс в последний раз услышать и увидеть своих родителей.   
      Теперь же Альфонсу важнее всего на свете было узнать, способен ли товарищ понять то, что он пытается до него донести, или их прежние разногласия – лишь результат деформации разума, сбоя в программе, стёршего из памяти Дирка все прежние заповеди о защите людей…   
      Его друг всё же мог остаться – или стать, после того, как его вынудили заниматься тем, для чего он не был создан, - обыкновенным автоматоном, без души и сознания, разум которому заменяют обычные шестерёнки. Или эта тайна откроется ему сейчас, или брат по оружию унесёт её с собой в мир духов, и они никогда не попросят друг у друга прощения.   
Невидимый портал над алтарём издал тихий шелест, словно с деревьев осыпались осенние листья; и на траву, заключённую в круг кристаллов, спрыгнули ещё три тени: команда, рассекавшая небеса под руководством Альфонса намного раньше, чем он и Дирк стали напарниками, но разбившаяся в ужасном шторме в окрестностях Стратоса. Лишившийся матросов и корабля, своих друзей, пират долго бродил по оплетённым колючим плющом осколкам суши, забираясь всё выше, чтобы выбраться из зарослей - тогда кто-нибудь из своих, пролетая мимо, сумел бы подобрать его. Их имена врезались ему в память на долгие годы – товарищей, которых навек укрыла спокойная земля небесного континента, а теперь и безбрежный океан. И вновь посещённые с господином Отусом обломки корабля тогда посеяли в душе всходы не самых приятных чувств.   
      - Рады тебя видеть, Альфонс, - проговорил высокий массивный пират в выцветшей тельняшке, - мы пришли попрощаться. Прости, что так долго - никак не могли собраться с духом.   
      Если бы у Альфонса было сердце…оно бы остановилось в сей же миг от переизбытка эмоций, сопровождаемых поднимающейся изнутри волной теплоты и безграничной благодарности.   
      Дирк оглянулся на новоприбывших и обнявшегося с ними пирата, заставив их немного вздрогнуть и попятиться, не смотря на призрачное обличие, потом снова гордо и прямо посмотрел в глаза (лучшего?) друга. Если можно применить такое выражение к роботу, его лицо прояснилось:   
      - Это была очень глупая история, товарищ адмирал. Давай я сам посыплю свою голову пеплом, а ты забудешь про неё, как про страшный сон, договорились? Что взять со старого пирата, у которого все шестерёнки проржавели, в самом деле?  
  
      Цепи логических доводов и научных теорий порвались и осыпались искристым серебром сгоревших звёзд в пропасть ещё задолго до того, как эти слова прозвучали. Их законы оказались несовершенны и неприменимы к миру, в котором возомнившие себя богами сумели вдохнуть настоящую жизнь в машину, сделав это по чистой случайности. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Avicii - Hey Brother (не нашла другой песни про мужскую дружбу)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDz45y_C630  
> [Bleach] Rie Fu - Life Is Like A Boat  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twZquow01Po  
> MitiS - We Collide  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClOoc5_zJ6k  
> MitiS - Reconnect (feat. MaHi)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq-p0o6k9E8  
> Audiomachine - Remember Not To Forget  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M2rDHGE1cs  
> Audiomachine - Now Or Never   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoBzw4DQIYE  
> Rachel Currea - Time Marches On  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7m3aQdz5mw  
> Cicada - Ocean Foam  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQ47YPP7Ir0
> 
> Иллюстрации:   
> https://writer-coner.tumblr.com/post/172868125202/illustrations-for-my-owlboy-fanfiction-chapter


End file.
